THE MEGA X SWITCHAROO
by nebulaX
Summary: It all started after Kamui, Kotori, and Fuuma watched a horror film one rainy day.
1. Let's Watch a Video!

**My first fanfic! And it's humor too! Read and review please, I beg of you!**

**Now on to more important matters-**

**Few notsies---**

Kotori is not dead (DARN!)

Kamui has a house of his own. Yes he does!

Fuuma has a second dark half of himself (Evil Kamui). That is the one that kills and slaughters. He won't be coming out until later chapters so don't go searching for him here. Also, the real Fuuma knows about his destiny to become a dragon of Earth.

I believe that is all.

Okay, here we go!

**Disclaimer- I possess nothing of anything**.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Let's watch a video!**_

" It's raining…"

Kamui gazed out the window sulkily at the terrible weather.

" It's pouring…"

The distant flashes of lightning followed by loud thunder continued on as Kamui rocked back and forth in front of the window glass, eyes drooping slowly and slowly.

" This whole freakin' world is boring…"

Kamui's head dropped lower and lower, eyes partly closed. Another boring day for poor Kamui, all the other seals and angels felt that they should have a day off from battling. After all, I don't think anyone would be able to locate his/her target through those multiple droplets pouring from the sky. So they decided to take a break. That of course bought huge relief to the citizens of Tokyo. But there were also other reasons why the Seals and Angels weren't fighting.

Sorata and Arashi were on vacation together in Hawaii. They felt Tokyo was getting too boring for their dating places.

Yuzuhira and her spirit dog, Inuki were out having ice cream because apparently, they love ice cream.

Karen, of course, couldn't use her fire powers in the rain.

Subaru was scared of thunder.

Seichiro hated rain.

Kusanagi hated rain as well and so did his fellow cats.

Yuuto hated rain too, even though in the manga, he actually uses the element water.

Seishirou despised the rain. In fact, he despised it so much, he felt like going up to someone and give a huge cuddly hug, rather than just kill them right at the spot.

Satsuki was playing video games on her beast.

Nataku was playing "wrap the mummy" with his white cloth around himself.

Kanoe was traveling in her sister's dreams while sleeping in her huge bed, naked of course.

So that is all about the lives of our wonderful X folks. Now on to Kamui.

By the time I was typing away about those wonderful X people, Kamui had fallen sound asleep. He looked quite adorable doing so, but for this story to move on and less " how cute!" from Kamui-fangirls to be heard, I assure to all that he won't be looking cutsie and adorable for long. And all this started by the sound of two musical notes followed by an even worse melodically sound.

**DING-DONG**

"KAMUI!"

" Yes mother, I already washed my boxers…" Kamui replied in a sleepy tone.

"Kamui, open the door! It's me, Kotori!" the voice continued.

" No mother, there is no hag at the door…" Kamui replied again.

" Kamui, are you alive in there!" now a second deeper voice came from the door.

" Okay mother, I'll get the door for you…" Kamui said dreamily, having no clue what he was saying and got up to open the door, still with his eyes closed.

Kamui reached for the door handle and opened it. There at the door stood Kamui's childhood friends, Kotori and Fuuma. They were dripping wet. Even with the umbrella that they were holding didn't seemed to work that much.

" HI KAMUI!" Kotori chanted with a stupid smile plastered on her face.

" About time you opened the door," Fuuma said.

" Sorry, we are not interested in your offer." Kamui responded half asleep.

" Er…" Fuuma stared at him oddly. " Kamui, it's us, Fuuma and Kotori."

" Yah, Kamui! WAKE UP!" Kotori chirped.

" No, I'm not going to help you attach a rocket to an ostrich to make it fly!" Kamui shouted angrily.

" Uh-oh, Kamui's sleep-talking again," Kotori and Fuuma sighed in unison.

After few brief moments when Kamui finally got back to his senses from his sleep, he invited Fuuma and Kotori inside. He felt truly happy, because now he could spend the rest of the afternoon with his lovable friends, with the exception of Kotori whom Kamui did not like in the first place. But for being Fuuma's younger sister and the whole world to him, Kamui had no other choice.

" I'll go get some snacks!" Kamui said joyfully and ran to the kitchen while he let his friends relax on the sofa. When he got back and offered his friends some gummy worms, snicker bars, goldfish, jolly ranchers and other sweet junk foods, he sat down as well and joined his pals. First they talked about stuffs that normal friends would talk about like…school!

" So how's Clamp Academy?" Fuuma asked Kamui.

" It's alright…missed a whole year cuz I was out fighting the other harbingers," Kamui answered.

Er…they talked about other stuffs like…homework!

" I can never do my homework cuz of all this fighting for the safety of Tokyo and the world," Kamui answered.

Okay…then they talked about even other **_normal_** teenage stuffs like…

Their powers.

The apocalypse.

Hinoto's warnings and dreams.

The blood!

The deaths.

The losses.

Blood!

The Tokyo barriers.

Blood!

The Seal's power shields.

Blood!

The sakura petals appearing everywhere they walk.

THE BLOOD!

And the list goes on…yup, those kind of talks that appears _all_ the time in teenage conversations.

" I still think that the world should be started anew. I mean just think of how mankind has changed our world into a dustbin," Fuuma said, folding his hands and glaring at Kamui for being against him.

" But Fuuma, if you and the other Angels destroy this world, I won't have my home anymore! You won't have your house anymore! No one will have jobs besides the fact that all the humans will die from your nasty earthquakes!" Kamui glared back.

" But we are doing this for a good cause! Why don't you think about how mankind…"

" Fuuma! Destroying mankind won't make any difference! Besides, you and your teammates are mankind too! Are you gonna destroy yourself as well?" Kamui answered back.

Fuumapaused for a moment, thinkingthat somehow he did have a point there.

" Um…why don't we switch the subject shall we?" interrupted Kotori who was obviously out of place in this talk about deaths and "end of the world" conversation, "We came by because we knew that you were probably bored so we brought this video for us to watch!" she took out a video cassette that printed DANGER on it with violent pictures around it along with the printed words- Rated R+ for unrealistic and psychotic mature mortals.

No…it was just an ordinary video cassette.

" Let's watch it, Kamui, let's watch it!" Kotori chirped again.

" Yeah, that is if you're a psycho or something…" Kamui murmured under his breath.

Fuuma took the video and showed it to Kamui. " I heard it's pretty scary and daring to watch. I heard Yuuto watched it and he couldn't sleep for a month with Kanoe."

" And I heard that after you watch it, you get this knock at the door and a big dude wearing a black overcoat carrying a knife comes inside your house and tries to slice your throat," Kotori explained with a scary look on her face.

" Ahhh…so why are we watching this movie again?" Kamui said.

" It's alright, that's all just made-up story. Besides, Kotori and I thought that a horror film might mix with the surrounding atmosphere. You know, dark and stormy," Fuuma answered, " I'll put it in the VCR and we can cuddle up on the sofa to watch."

" YEAH! I WANNA CUDDLE UP WITH KAMUI!" Kotori screamed delightfully as she held on to Kamui's arm.

" Er…how long is this movie anyway?" Kamui asked as he tried edging away from Kotori's tight grip.

Fuuma tapped the cassette through the VCR slit and turned on the T.V. He then went up to the sofa and sat next to Kotori, who was in the middle still holding on to Kamui.

" Well, from what I heard, it's a pretty good 30 minutes."

" Wait, WHAT! Just 30 minutes…!"

Before Kamui could finish, Fuuma pressed the PLAY button.

The T.V screen came on to life…

* * *

**End of this chapter. Next chapter coming up! Read and review porfavor!**


	2. Lets hug telephone poles!

Sorry for the long wait. Schoolwork is driving me insane. Hopefully I've got my second chapter done, so I can shut up and let you read.

Disclaimer- X belongs to Clamp, I'm sure you all know that by now.

Chapter 2: Let's Hug Telephone Poles! 

It was dark and cold where Kanoe laid, thrust into a deep sleep on her giant bed with soft silk curtains hung around it. She was a dream seer like her sister, Hinoto, yet she only predicted the apocalypse by traveling in her sister's dreams. Kanoe knew that Earth could not be saved and tried to convince that to her sister, who thought otherwise. This time it made no difference.

" The end of the world is at hand…soon the battle between the Seals and the Harbingers shall commence. Tokyo will shatter like a fragile piece of glass and the barriers protecting it will be destroyed. One Kamui shall live and one Kamui shall die," Kanoe muttered in her sleep.

" No, that is not true. I have faith in Kamui and the other dragons of heaven. The world can still be saved with their power shields…I know it!" Hinoto answered back with tears trailing down her small face.

(NX- Heck, she's always crying. Poor Hinoto…)

" Ah, so you still deny it? Pity it has to be this way. You and I share the same dreams, yet we are so different in our belief of what will come of Tokyo and the world," Kanoe smiled menacingly.

" And I know for sure that my belief shall succeed, sister."

Kanoe's smile faded. But before she could continue with more of her Earth-shattering stories, a soft yet shaky voice was heard in the distance.

" Kan…Kanoe…?" the voice said.

Kanoe decided to ignore it and continued chatting.

" That may be what you think, dear Hinoto. But I am sure…"

" Kanoe…?" the voice continued.

" I am sure that Kamui of Earth shall put a…"

" Hello? Wake up, Kanoe!" the voice grew louder.

Kanoe was growing irritated. " I am sure that Kamui of Earth shall put a stop to your…"

" Please Kanoe, wake up!"

" I AM SURE THAT KAMUI OF EARTH SHALL PUT A STOP TO YOUR BELIEF, SISTER!" Kanoe raised her voice to finish her sentence apart from the rude interruption.

" KANOE!"

" WHAT IS IT!" Kanoe woke up from her dream, looking quite frustrated indeed.

In front of her, peeking his head through the curtains was none other than Kanoe's lover, Yuuto…a.k.a, Aqua dude.

" Kanoe, I can't sleep! I am having nightmares of that video again." Yuuto said with trembled lips.

" Oh so is that why you woke me up…again!" Kanoe got up and motioned for Yuuto to come over. " Here, sit and let's discuss about few important things that apparently needs to be cleared up for you."

Yuuto smiled and crawled onto Kanoe's bed. He had his baby-blue pajamas on and a cute little teddy bear around his arms.

" Okay, tell me Yuuto, who are you?"

" Uh…I am Yuuto? And I uh…like cheese…"

" No, no! I don't care a damn what you like! I just want to know…okay, look! Yuuto, you are a dragon of earth, right?"

"…Yes."

"You area full grown man, right?"

" I guess." Yuuto said sucking on his thumb.

"You are my lover right?"

" Of course."

" Then you shouldn't be afraid of a stupid video tape, right!"

" No."

" Yuuto!"

" What! I can't help it if that movie scared the shit outta me! I mean, even if it was only 30 minutes, it certainly showed a lot of horrifying scenes not seen in most scary films! The mood was so dark! The characters were so evil! The plot was so blood curling! The ending was so unexpected! IT WAS GREAT!" Yuuto waved his teddy around.

Kanoe heaved a great big sigh. "Oh brother, what am I going to do with you…?"

" I think Seishirou wanted his video back. But I already told him that I lent it to Kamui of Earth. Boy, is he in for a big scary night, right teddy?" Yuuto hugged his bear.

" Would you stop that! You are an embarrassment to the whole harbingers! I mean, if you never had watched that stupid borrowed tape, you wouldn't be acting this stupid!" Kanoe said rudely.

Meanwhile back to Skippy's Ice-cream parlor…I mean Kamui's house.

The trio gazed with gaping mouths as different scenes flashed across the screen. It was truly horrifying. Kamui was barely able to contain himself from sitting on the sofa any longer. So to adjust himself, he just loosened Kotori's tight grip around his throat that was starting to choke him to death. Kotori was moaning helplessly behind Fuuma's back and let out soft yelps before quickly turning her face away. Fuuma was starting to think that the evil and horror being shown on the tape was nothing compared to his own blood splattering crimes. It was much much worse…

But before anyone of them could have a chance to scream, the movie came to a halt, and a black screen appeared right after, stating that it was over. The trio heaved a huge sigh of relief but still had that sense of shivers across their body.

"Seriously Fuuma, where on earth did you get this video?" Kamui finally having the nerve to ask.

Fuuma went up to the VCR and took out the tape from the slot. "Well I borrowed it from Yuuto days before. But for some reason he didn't sound like himself when he gave it to me. His voice was all shaky and his legs were trembling. Probably scared the shit outta him."

"Well it scared the wits out of me too!" Kotori wailed. "I mean, I know I'm a scaredy cat and that I scream over the simplest things, but this is too much! I knew it was a bad idea for me to take the risk in watching it, even though my friends told me not to or suffer the consequences!"

"Let's just hope your friends were right on the last statement…" Kamui mumbled under his breath.

"Kotori, it's okay, it's just a movie. There is nothing to be scared about this tape," Fuuma addressed gently, "And besides, it's only an act, nothing to do with reality. The only thing you should be scared of is me when I go evil and strike a sword through your heart on a huge cross."

"…Uhh…okay..."

" Yeah and there is also no such thing as a creepy dude who would at this very second would have come to slice our throat," Kamui added.

But Kamui was wrong…dead wrong! For suddenly, the front door swung open and behind it stood a big guy wearing a black overcoat!

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the trio screamed.

The figure slowly began to enter the room and took a small knife out of his pocket. He started leveling it in front of Kamui, Kotori and Fuuma.

"Please don't kill us! We're too young to die!" Kamui said shivering.

The figure moved the knife up to his face, pointing the tip to his eyes.

"Please don't kill yourself! You're too freaky to die!" Fuuma shouted along.

The figure used his other hand to reach up to the tip of the knife and caressed it. "Hmm…looks sharp enough," he said in a cold and broken voice.

" Please, we beg of you!" Kotori had to say something.

"It's most certainly sharp alright…" the figure continued. "Sharp enough…to slice this juicy apple!"

The figure took off his raincoat and revealed none other than Seishirou!

He took out an apple from his pocket and began slicing it with the knife. He offered some to Kotori, Kamui and Fuuma, who were still on the floor trembling in fear.

"Sorry for the unexpected entrance. Your door was unlocked so I thought I would just let myself in. Bad weather huh?" Seishirou sighed as he looked out at the horrible weather.

"Sei…Seishirou…you gave us a fright! What are you doing here anyway?" Fuuma asked.

"Oh…well, Yuuto said that you borrowed my rented video tape. You see, something doesn't feel quite right with me. I can't stand it anymore! For the past few days, I have been feeling all retarded and…well…happy! I practically picked up a sewer rat and hugged it today!"

Kamui raised a brow. "Okay, ew…but I still don't see your point."

"I came to get the tape from Fuuma, duh, seal boy," Seishirou glared at Kamui. " I thought that maybe if I watched the movie again, I would be able to feel my old darn murderous lunatic self again. Plus I have to return it in a couple of days."

"U-huh…but I still don't see your point," Kamui responded, equally glaring back at the harbinger.

"Well you see, few days ago, I rented this movie from blockbuster hoping to pick up some cool assassin techniques. But I began watching it and that is when all this trouble began. I started acting unlike my usual murderous self. And after spending three days trying to hug telephone poles and setting caged birds free, I decided that the only way to stop was to go back to the source of all the problems."

"Oh so you're saying that this movie is making you feel all…this?" Fuuma stated.

"Yah, pretty much," Seishirou urged the others to huddle closer. "I'm not sure why but I think that this movie is cursed. If you watch it at night, your personality will completely change the next day. That's exactly what happened to me. You see, I never chose to be all nice and benevolent, and Yuuto never expected to pretend like a little kid. But I made a mistake by not listening to the video store dude's warning. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have killed him!"

"Why the hell would blockbuster keep these demented tapes anyway?" Kamui wondered.

"So you're saying that now that we watched the movie, we would change into a complete different person tomorrow?" Fuuma asked, ignoring Kamui's statement.

"Does that mean I can become brave rather than a coward?" Kotori questioned.

" I hardly doubt it," Seishirou grabbed the tape from Fuuma. " Well anyway, gotta fly. Hopefully, my plan would work and this crappy old spell would be reversed after watching the tape again. But if it doesn't, I'm sure you'll find me on a huge multi-story building going psychotic and ending my day by killing myself."

"Um…okay…but what do you suggest we do? I mean, we already watched the video so…" Fuuma expected for a reasonable answer.

"Well, the only suggestion I can give you is to go through your different personality. Meanwhile, I have to start experimenting on this little critter. I can't possibly return it without finding a method of how to change myself back." Seishirou pointed at the tape. "I'll let you know if it works. If it doesn't, and you guys can't stand it like me, I would be more than happy to let you guys share my death place…"

"No!" Fuuma and Kamui said together.

"Well, like I said, gotta jet!" Seishirou was out the door and gone in seconds.

"Urgh, I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie," Kotori moaned, "even though I always wanted to be brave like Kamui."

"You think it's easy being me! I mean, I am probably the person who lost the most blood, ended up in the hospital the most days, and had to see repeating images of the apocalypse by Hinoto the most times!" said Kamui. "I rather be like Fuuma who can be cool and deadly than be a crying helpless seal like me!"

"Well I rather be like Kotori," Fuuma joined in. "It's mostly my dark side that takes over to do all the killings. But being Kotori, I can feel protected by the ones I most love. Even though she does have a weak heart and um…you know…" Fuuma coughed something that sounded a lot like 'will die.'

Kamui slumped down on the sofa and crossed his arms. "Well whatever it is, I just hope I don't have to hear about the end of the world stuff anymore once I change."

"Kamui, how many times do I and all the other seals and harbingers have to tell you that you cannot escape from your destiny," Fuuma pointed out.

Kotori stretched out her arms upwards and yawned. "I'm sleepy, Fuuma…"

"Well too bad, you're not sleeping at my house," Kamui grumbled.

Fuuma checked his watch. "Hmm…you're right, Kotori, it's pretty late. I kinda feel sleepy myself."

Kamui shot up. "You're free to sleep here!" he gleamed at Fuuma.

"Are you sure, I mean I can still go home…"

"No! Stay here! Um…Kotori can sleep over as well!"

"Yeahhh!" Kotori cried out in joy.

"Why thank you, Kamui," Fuuma smiled. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning. Hopefully I can handle _my_ opposite personality."

"Me too…" Kamui yawned.

"Me three…" Kotori followed.

"Shut up…" Kamui answered.

And they all went off to bed, poor Kamui having to sleep on the floor to let his friends share his cot.

More zaniness to come…for now, I can sure depend on reviews.


	3. Freaky Saturday

**Chapter 3: Freaky Saturday**

Kamui, Fuuma, and Kotori were sound asleep when the magical yet uncanny change began to take place. As soon as Kamui's Hello Kitty clock struck 12:00, a silent breeze trailed across the room and stopped in front of the sleeping trio to see which one to change first.

Kamui was obviously the hero of the story so why not take him first? With a flicker and swish of some mystical light, Kamui was swept off his feet and up 3 inches from the floor where he was flipped several times until...BAM! He hit the floor with a loud thud, something that was completely unnoticed by him or his friends.

The same incident happened to Kotori and Fuuma, but they landed softly on Kamui's lovely warm bed. However, they were all clueless to what happened to them as the breeze and light slowly began to depart and disappear.

That is of course...until the next day...

* * *

The Hello Kitty clock began to play a sweet tune signaling that it was time to get up. The rain had stopped overnight and the day was sunny and beautiful outside, leaving some water trickling down the leaves along with some puddles on the street.

Kamui was the first to get up. He rubbed his eyes as usual and got up to stretch, not noticing a certain blondish looking string dangling in front of his eyes. Poor Kamui was still half asleep to remember anything that happened last night or what happened to him right now. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door to...well, you know.

Meanwhile, Fuuma heaved a huge yawn as he scratched the back of his neck. Sitting up on Kamui's bed, he motioned Kotori to get up. The covers were covering her face, making him unable to see her snoozing state. Instead, he just got up and looked out the window, noticing a perfect day to go evil and destroy a few buildings or so. At last, Kotori finally peeped her head out and massaged her head, noticing a prickling sensation that was unlike the touch of her soft, wavy hair.

But enough with the descriptions, here is what happened next...

Fuuma turned around to greet his sister, "good morning". Kotori also looked up at her brother to do the same. But the words hardly came out of their mouths when a noise from the bathroom suddenly yelled...

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

a figure came dashing back to the bedroom to scream, "AGHHHHHHHH!"

Kotori and Fuuma screamed, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as well.

The three of them looked at each other and started to sweat and gasp in short breaths. To make this story less complicated, here is what _really_ happened...

Kamui changed into Kotori

Kotori changed into Fuuma

Fuuma changed into Kamui

Fuuma turned around and admired his slim and short body as he ran his hands through his beautiful hair, something that belonged to Kamui until now. "No way! This is amazing! I never thought that my dream of becoming the pretty man, Kamui, would ever come true!"

Kotori was lucky she didn't have a heart attack from all this. Not that it was surprising, she knew her personality was going to change...but now she turned into her own brother!

She twirled around in Fuuma's body and looked down, only to feel a slight weight between her legs. She gave a short yelp and covered her face. "No...this is not good!"

Kamui was the one who was not happy...not happy at all! I mean, who would? Not only did he lose that sense of heaviness between his legs, but now he had breasts! Kotori's breasts! "I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!" he whined.

"Wait...we still have our voices though," Fuuma stated while rubbing his throat.

"What do we do now, nii-sama? I can't stay in your body forever!" Kotori began to panic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT! YOU DO REALIZE I CAN'T PEE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kamui yelled at poor Kotori, having to look up at Fuuma's manly face to do so.

Kotori smiled back. "Oh Kamui, it's quite easy. All you gotta do is bring the toilet seat down and..."

"That's enough you guys, I'm trying to find a way to figure this problem out," Fuuma thought intelligently, looking quite cute being Kamui. "Seishirou did say we were going to switch personalities. But instead, we switched bodies. Why did that happen to us?"

Kotori waved her huge manly arms. "Oh! Oh! Is that because we're special!"

"No...I think there could be another reason," Fuuma looked at Kamui. "What do you think, Koto...I mean, Kamui?"

"Hmm? You were saying something?" Kamui looked up while he flipped his long blonde hair around and around, enjoying the sensation.

"Never mind, I suppose the only thing that we can do is call Seishirou and see if he knows anything."

"Right! I'll go get him!" Kotori trotted past Kamui but fell flat on her face. "Damn it...I'm not used to this height."

Kamui didn't even bother to help her up. Instead, he was cupping his hands around Kotori's boobs and pushed them up and down. "They are so...bouncy..."

Fuuma knew he had to take charge if this matter was any serious. So, by giving a huge sigh, he walked up to Kamui's phone, and dialed Seishirou's house number.

After ringing several times, a voice began to speak on the other line.

_"Hello! You have reached the Sakurazakamori household. I am truly sorry to not be here to answer your call. I am either out on a massive killing spree or have gone to torment my love, Subaru. Please leave your name, phone number, and last will so I can come back and return my victim's call. Thank you, and have a killer day!"_

"You know what...?" Fuuma hung up the phone. "To hell with this message! I'm gonna go grab him myself!"

Kamui suddenly stopped messing around with Kotori's body and snapped his fingers. "Hold on, I just remembered! I have a meeting with the other Seals today at their house!"

"Oh yeah! And I have to go visit Kanoe to discuss more End of the World stuff..." Fuuma sighed.

"And I have to..." Kotori paused. "...go do something..."

"Well we can't go like this! Plus, if we tell everybody what happened to us then they'll think we're crazy!"

"Exactly! The other Seals would make fun of me too!" Kamui blurted out as he imitated Sorata's face, "Oh look at Kamui! He's a girl! How cute!"

"I got a plan. I think we should go as each other, you know?" Kotori sat up. "Since I'm in Fuuma's body, I can go to Kanoe's. Nii-sama can go to the Seals' house and you Kamui...can go skip in a mudhole!"

Fuuma gazed at his sister as if that was the first and best brilliant idea she ever came up with. "You're right! That's brilliant! No one would ever suspect us as long as we play our part and twitch our voices around a little! I mean, we are childhood friends, we know each other like frosting on a cake."

"Great! Then I will go to Kanoe's now!" Kotori giggled as she lowered her voice to talk almost like Fuuma.

"And I will go to the Seals!" Fuuma said proudly.

"And I will go skip-tee-doo in a stupid mudhole," Kamui grumbled in a cute chipmunk voice. "At least I don't have to worry about fighting for the sake of this rotten world..."

So by finally coming up with a wonderful plan in a short amount of time, and Kotori finally helping Kamui use the toilet seat, they were off in their seperate ways!

Sure...it was a piece of cake.

* * *

Meanwhile at Seishirou's house...

"I did such a good deed today," Seishirou smiled at himself as he walked through the door. "That poor birdy needed my help to reach its nest. I am so good!"

He took out the video cassette and turned on the T.V. "But now I need to get this video running so I can finally kill again." He pushed the video cassette through the VCR slot and grabbed the remote.

Pausing momentarily, he switched off the T.V and got up.

"On second thought, I'll go buy flowers for Subaru..."

* * *

**Reviews are what that's keeping me going. So you know what to do!**


	4. Oh Seishiroukun! Oh Seishiroukun!

**Woah, I completely forgot about this story. But now I'm here!**

**Okay, few pointers to prevent confusion---**

**-Kotori does not know about the end of the world thing. Everything she hears from Kamui and Fuuma are forgotten or ignored.**

**-Kotori does know that Seishirou is a killer…well _was_ before he watched the video.**

**-The Seals are only aware of Evil Kamui. They don't know about Fuuma's existence. Poor Kamui kept it a secret.**

**-The Angels however know that Fuuma exists and that he goes to visit Kamui often.**

**Any other pointers would be posted in the next chapters. So read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Oh Seishirou-kun, Oh Seishirou-kun!**

It was incredibly hot as Kotori in Fuuma's body skipped down the sidewalk towards the headquarters of the other Angels. She felt incredibly happy for some reason, but then again, she always does. Probably because the scorching sun was overhead, trying with all its might to burn her down with its mighty radiation, but failing miserably.

Kotori loved the sun nomatter what. She enjoyed the radiant glow it brought out to her loving town. It felt very nice to finally have some blue skies rather than gray and muggy clouds like yesterday. But even so, too much sun was not a good thing, and sadly, Kotori failed to realize that.

She walked by people who were panting and waving their arms to blow cool air towards themselves. Some even wiped their sweat off with handkerchiefs while others roamed around in search of an air conditioner. Most of them however decided to stay indoors and enjoy a relaxing time in front of the T.V with a can of cold beer. It felt like only Kotori wanted to stay outside and wander joyfully under the wonderful presence of the sun.

But then again…she wasn't the only one…

Turning around the local neighborhood corner, Kotori realized that she ended up by a row of houses like any other. However, _one_ stood out with vibrant colors and contained several plants and flowers that revealed themselves in the front yard. The windows were open and the curtains danced in the breeze. A newly bought welcome mat stood in front of the door, and a little sign reading "Home Sweet Home" sat idly on the wall. But what caught Kotori's attention was not the exceptional features of the house that differed from the rest, it was the person that stood in front of it, gazing at the peace of art and striking a dazzling pose.

"Oh Seishirou-kun, Oh Seishirou-kun!" the man said, holding up a single rose and eyeing a window dreamily. "Wherefore art thou Seishirou-kun?"

Kotori walked up to the man and recognized him immediately. Kamui used to talk about him all the time. "Subaru?"

The Sumeragi did not listen. "Deny thy Angels and refuse thy murders…"

"Subaru Sumeragi?" Kotori continued in her pretend deep voice.

"…Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love…"

"Subaru Sumeragi-san?"

"…And I'll no longer be a Sumeragi!"

"Just Subaru-san then?"

Subaru stopped and sighed depressingly, yet to have looked up at Kotori's face. "I do not like it when people interrupt me…but since I have not gotten any response from my love, I shall refrain from going berserk on you…"

"Okay…" Kotori smiled.

"Now, what can I do for you, Mister..?" Subaru looked up and gasped at the sight of Fuuma's face. "You!"

"Wha!" Kotori squealed.

"Kamui of Earth, what is your purpose here?"

"Um…I'm not Kamui…" Kotori tried her best to look innocent in front of Mister Angry Eyes, but had a tough time since she did not possess her own cute body anymore. "I…I'm Fuuma…you know…Kamui's friend?"

"Fuuma? I thought you didn't want to be called that!"

"That's not true! I have always been called that. Even Kamui calls me that…and even my sister, Kotori."

"That's a lie! Kamui has been suffering because of you! You're the own who's put him into a tight spot with all this "Battle for the End of the World" junk. Not only him, I can't even talk to my Seishirou-kun anymore because he's always busy killing people and destroying cities!"

"What? End of the world! When!" Kotori started to panic.

Subaru just couldn't stop blurting out complaints. "Don't try to look oblivious! I know what you're planning to do to your sister!"

"What did I do? And what do you mean you know what my brother…I mean, what I would do to my sister?" Kotori started to get a little annoyed, and yes she could too.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Kotori couldn't take it any longer. "You are a very mean mean man! Kamui told me that you are really nice, but now I know you're just a Meany!" She started to develop tears in her eyes.

Subaru looked at the male figure with confusion. Something was definitely odd. When did Kamui of Earth ever cry? "Um…Kamui…"

"I said I'm not Kamui!" She began to wail without warning, looking very babyish in Fuuma's body.

"Okay, Fuuma then…" Subaru sweat dropped. "Why are you crying?"

Kotori looked up with a pout. "Because you're yelling at me."

"But you can just kill me can't you?"

"Why would I do that?" she raised her voice.

Subaru thought for a moment and decided a different approach. "Where are the other Angels?"

"What other angels?"

'_Okay…that didn't work.'_ Subaru thought "I see you are not yourself today. Had too much sugar in your tea I suppose?"

"I don't drink tea."

'_I give up.'_ "Beautiful weather, huh?"

Kotori suddenly brightened up. "Definitely! I love the sun!"

Subaru picked up on the conversation, regardless of how 'Fuuma' was acting. "Too hot though. I wanted to wear my Hawaiian shirt and shorts, but it wouldn't have been appropriate for my love."

"Your love?" she became interested. "Ooooo…is it a pretty girl?"

(Note-She hasn't deciphered Shakespeare's text to realize that Subaru was referring to Seishirou)

"Heck no! It's my one and only!" he went back to his dreamy mode. "My Sakurazakamori-kun!"

"Seishirou? Oh…" she didn't want to go further into that topic. "So is that his home?" Kotori pointed to the colorful house.

"It sure is. However, it looks quite different from the last time I saw it. But then again, I haven't visited my Seishirou-kun for a long time, except in battles. Maybe he decided to redesign his precious home." Subaru sighed at it. "He is so smart! With a roomy and welcoming house like this, no one would be able to recognize it as a shelter of a skilled assassin."

"It _is_ a pretty makeover. But why wasn't Seishirou answering?"

"I guess he went out," Subaru sighed. "I hope he's not cheating on me. But then again, he's probably out to kill more people. I hate it when he does that!"

Kotori thought about the video thing. "Um…I think he's…" She paused and realized something. Although she was not aware of their true motive, her brother did once tell her that he had other friends that he hung out with besides Kamui. He said that they were the Angels, or Harbingers, and supposedly, they were part of a club that no one else could join. _'So those are the Angels…' _And according to what she heard, Seishirou was in the club too. So that meant she could tell him about the switch that happened overnight and ask if he knew anyway for them to change back.

"I know! Why don't I go and tell him that you came to pay a visit?" Kotori asked.

"You know where he is?" Subaru slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh duh! Of course you know. You're all freakin' Dragons of Earth."

Kotori found all these new terms to be confusing. But she decided to ignore it for now.

"I will be meeting him soon so I will tell him then." She smiled as a normal Fuuma would.

Subaru widened his eyes. Surely this can never be the Kamui of Earth. "You will! Oh thank you so much!" He put the single rose back in his pocket and snapped his fingers. "Hey wait, I just remembered I had to go somewhere too! See ya!"

"Goodbye! It's been nice meeting you!" Kotori chirped in delight.

Subaru waved back and ran a few steps before he answered back. "You know, maybe you're not that bad after all. If we were never involved in deciding the fate of the world, we would actually have become good friends."

As Kotori watched him vanish in the distant, she smiled to herself. She didn't quite understand what he meant, but she felt truly exuberant to know that they could know about each other even more. In fact, she was eager to go and hopefully make friends with Kanoe and the Angels. Besides that, she also had to stay under cover and behave like her older brother.

"I also can't forget about Seishirou. I hope he comes." Kotori wondered as she started walking towards her destination as well.

* * *

Few minutes afterwards…

"Darn! Subaru wasn't home today." Seishirou pouted as he walked up to his house carrying a bouquet of flowers. "I hope he's not cheating on me."

He took off his fancy shades and wiped off his sweat. "But then again, he's probably skinny dipping or surfing with the other Seals. Which reminds me…"

Without a second thought, he placed his hands in his pockets and whistled a friendly tune towards the place where his fellow Angels were gathered.

Kotori's wish had been answered.

* * *

**Reviews will definitely keep me going!**


	5. A Tinge of Pizzazz

**Well…here's the next chapter. I posted this on Christmas Eve so I all I gotta say is…Merry Christmas! Yah, alright…let's go.**

**By the way…I used the word "dainty" too much. Not my fault.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Tinge of Pizzazz**

Kamui strolled down the heavily occupied streets of Tokyo, twisting a strand of wavy blonde hair around his finger and munching continuously on a random piece of gum he bought at a store. He still lamented his new transformation, especially since the clothes he found in Kotori's closet were, considered by him, totally lame. So with enough money that he had in his piggybank, he found an opportunity to shop at Macy's Grand Weekend Sale, and start a new trend.

"Who would have thought Macy's existed in Japan too?" Kamui wondered as he scrutinized his outfit, making sure it was in perfect form for his body. His ensemble consisted of a bright red tank top with the words "Piss Off" scrambled in italics on the front. A pair of tight jeans curved his newly received smooth and proportioned legs, while his feet imbedded perfectly inside a pair of comfortable moccasins. Due to the excessive amount of hair that Kotori originally had and refused to cut, Kamui grew highly irritated when the strands blew across his face.

"Damn, this hair sucks! And it's unwashed too!" he grunted after an attempt to tie the hair in a ponytail. "Maybe I should get a haircut…but I'm losing money. I wonder if there's a cheap salon anywhere."

Fortunately enough, Kamui spun around to behold a small yet dainty looking building that situated between two rather large skyscrapers. The front half of the building was adorned by a glass window with flashing neon signs on the top.

It read: **_Need a haircut but losing money? Here's a cheap salon for those occasional lunatics who believe they have switched bodies with the wrong gender! We also do mourning dreamseers._**

As the words glowed continuously with their dazzling colors, Kamui felt himself dragged to the front door by an invisible force in his head. "Works for me," he said, and trotted inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Tokyo, the Seals were gathered at Sorata's house. After hours of suntans and watermelon smashing, he and Arashi decided to return home from Hawaii. However, midway through unpacking, they received an unexpected message from Hinoto, declaring another attack by the Angels. Realizing that there was no time to lose, a meeting was scheduled for everyone to gather immediately. 

"Ughh, its not fair!" Yuzuhira squealed. "Why do we have to have a meeting right away? I mean, you guys just got here!"

Karen leaned against the wall and snapped her fingers repetitively to illuminate her tiny flames. "Yuzuhira's right. All this attack and destruction is starting to affect our private lives. Seriously, I still haven't gotten a manicure yet."

"Well, it's nothing that we can do about it. We were born to protect Kamui and play our parts as the Dragons of Heaven," Sorata sighed. "Mannn, maybe it was better if Arashi and I just remained in Hawaii. Damn, those Islander ladies were hot!" And that was followed by a thundering blow from the Ise Shrine Priestess.

"Alright, but we are still missing two of our members. Where are Subaru Sumeragi and Kamui?" Seiichirou wondered.

"Sumeragi should show up anytime soon, but I have no idea about Kamui," Sorata responded.

Arashi gave him a rather awkward look, as if he had forgotten something. "Did you even tell Kamui that there was a meeting? I don't recall of you ever calling him."

Yuzuhira sighed. "That's not right. What is the point of having a meeting if Kamui is not even here?"

"I agree, we need the boy," Karen said as she applied her makeup.

"Same here, maybe we should notify him soon as possible," Seiichirou followed.

Sorata pouted moodily. Was he jealous? Of course! Everyone seemed to have taken a fine interest on the young teenager. And why not? He had an adorable face and an excellent figure, not to mention his smooth fair skin that excelled even the prettiest of models. No wonder Kamui of Earth was obsessed with him. He was his very own play dough.

On the other hand, Sorata was just an ordinary member of the Seals. Sure, he was humorous, but compared to Kamui, he was nothing. The boy's powers were far stronger than him and everyone else in the group. The only thing Kamui needed to do was control them sufficiently and perhaps create an appropriate spirit shield that might save the world. Sorata secretly refused for that to happen. He wanted the glory for himself so he could receive some admiration from Arashi for a change.

"You see, the thing is," Sorata pondered for an excuse, "Kamui…he said he couldn't come. Um…some important thing he had to do…er…yah, that's what he said."

It was just not Sorata's day. As soon as he said those words, the front door opened with a loud BANG.

"What's up, guys?" Subaru stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. "You'll never believe who I've met today."

The other Seals just stared at his jovial countenance. There was a change in it; completely different than his usual gloomy attitude. Sorata simply sighed. He was glad it was not Kamui.

"Oh, by the way, I brought Kamui with me. He was totally lost on the way here," Subaru pulled the young boy into the room. The Seals had a baffled look on their face, and knew exactly who to blame.

Arashi frowned at Sorata. "I thought you said he was busy."

Yuzuhira and the others glared back at him for lying. Sorata went red from embarrassment and mentally cursed himself for making up such a lame excuse. Subaru had a huge grin on his face, and Kamui…well…since he wasn't the real guy…didn't have much to say.

No…I guess he had a few words. "Um…we were supposed to have a meeting right?" Fuuma asked in Kamui's petite form.

Yuzuriha rushed up to him and grabbed his hands. "Yup, we were expecting you! That Sorata meany didn't even tell you that there was a meeting," she pouted. "But tell me, Kamui, how did you even know we were all here anyway?"

Fuuma fumbled with his lips as he thought for an explanation. "Um…I'm psychic?" _"They'll never believe me…" _he thought.

Yuzuhira squealed again. "Wow! I knew your powers were worth for something! That's so cool!"

Karen and Seiichirou patted Fuuma on the back playfully as Arashi simply smiled.

Subaru shot up his arm. "Hey, hey! You guys didn't finish hearing who've I met on the way here!" he waited for a response, but nobody seemed to pay him any attention. "Hellllloooo! I've got something to say! Heyyyy!!!" He kept screaming.

Sorata eased up next to Subaru and folded his arms. "I know how you feel Sumeragi, nobody cares about me either."

After many attempts, Subaru stopped and sighed depressingly. "No fair…I'm just as pretty as Kamui…I used to be soooo cute when I was young. Plus, I had such pretty clothes…Kamui doesn't have pretty clothes…" He slopped down and began trailing his finger on the ground moodily.

"Yah, and I'm far more sexier too. This is outrageous!" Sorata looked down at Subaru with a flare of determination. "Come on, Sumeragi! Let's you and I join forces and ignore Kamui together! As long as we stick with one another, none of us have to feel lonely anymore!"

But Subaru kept trailing away. "I had pretty hats that matched all of my outfits…that made me look so cute…Kamui doesn't have pretty hats…"

Sorata sweatdropped. "You're not listening, are you?"

"…I even had cute little boots that had ribbons on it…Kamui doesn't have cute little boots with ribbons…"

Sorata walked away. "…figures….I'm alone once again…"

* * *

Back to the REAL Kamui…in Kotori's body of course. 

"Ahhhh…that feels better," Kamui said as he walked out of the barbershop. His head felt much lighter now with all those locks of hair gone. In fact, Kamui had decided to add a bit of pizzazz to his new hair cut. Afterall, Kamui was the man of style…even if he _was_ in Kotori's body.

**Flashback---**

_Kamui sat down on a random revolving chair and waited for the barber to come. He stared at the large mirror in front of him and scrutinized his face. Kotori's physical features were, he hated to admit, quite beautiful. There was nothing on her face that was grotesque or disgusting. Yup…not even a pimple. If only she wasn't so stupid, Kamui would have actually loved her…even kept his promise of marrying her. _

"_Yeah right," Kamui mentally grumbled. _

"_Oh my, what a beautiful girl we have!" the barber guy arrived with a glistening twinkle in his eye. "It's a shame you have to get rid of such gorgeous hair!" he spoke with a feminine voice._

"_Trust me, there's nothing gorgeous about it," Kamui pointed out._

_The barber giggled at his comment and placed a cover over his torso. "So, thinking about any particular cut you would like to have, hon?"_

_Kamui felt uncomfortable at his perky accent, but he had some options. "Er…I was just hoping for a boy's cut, that's all."_

_The barber giggled once again. "Oh silly, a girl like you needs to have some style to that lovely hairdo. Come on, anything interesting in mind?"_

"_Well…." Kamui felt a tinge of excitement in his stomach. Maybe adding a bit of fashion to his already spanking makeover wasn't a bad idea. "I was wondering maybe it could be a medium-length bob cut…perhaps like…Kadaj?" he said, referring to one of his favorite Advent Children characters._

(nX- Kadaj is the leader of the Silver Haired brothers. Yah…I like his hair for some reason.)

"_Oh my, you don't really look like that sort of girl to like such a game as Final Fantasy, but if that's what you want," the barber picked out a comb and a pair of scissors. It was time for work._

_Kamui felt delighted to get what he wanted. He was more relieved to know that the guy actually knew who Kadaj was. He couldn't wait for the result._

**---End of Flashback**

And so with the aftermath being quite decent indeed, Kamui, placing his hands in his pockets, began skipping along the sidewalk with a satisfying grin.

"Maybe turning into Kotori wasn't so bad after all," Kamui said to himself. "At least I can care less about protecting the world now. I think I'm just gonna go and chill my ass off."

He came across few street men crowded around a table near an alley. Kamui managed to see through them and noticed two bulky guys having an arm wrestle. One seemed to have a smirk on his face as he slowly pulled the other guy's hand flat on the table, declaring himself the winner. The men cheered as the loser got up and walked away with a pissed off expression. The other guy smiled to himself and got up. "Alright, anyone else wanna challenge the Crusher?"

"_Hmm…odd name,"_ Kamui thought to himself. But he was bored anyway, and he needed to stretch his muscles off a bit. "I'll do it."

The men turned around and faced him. The bulky man simply stared at his feeble form and began laughing hysterically. "Little girl, are yah crazy?! You actually think you can arm wrestle a big guy like me?!"

Kamui felt intimidated, he knew this would happen. "Sure, I said I'll do it."

"Come on now, miss. Why don't you just run off and play with your little dollies?" he cooed as the other men joined in with the joke.

"No thankyou, I would rather arm wrestle," Kamui continued with an annoyed face.

"Now now, we don't want any injuries do we? Especially to such a cute girl like you."

"Thanks, but I'm not here to get injuries. I'm here to cause them."

The bulky man was starting to grow irritated. "Mighty big words from a dainty creature like you. But this is a serious matter, young lady, I can't break your lovely little wrist."

"As if you're gonna break my wrist. Are you too scared to fight me, is that it?"

"Little girl, I'm warning you. Leave now or you're gonna land in big trouble." The man threatened, now with a more dangerous glint in his eye.

"You know, whatever you're doing is not working. So I suggest you just let me accept your challenge…"

"Look girl, I said…"

"…you little pussy!"

The last three words were enough. The man's ugly face darkened with rage. "That's it!"

H stomped off to the table and placed his elbow on the surface. "You've asked for it, little fairy. Now you'll just have to face the wrath of the great Crusher! I'm gonna crush your dainty fingers like little sausages! I'm gonna break your dainty bones into a heap of sand! I'm gonna…!"

"Yah yah yah, enough with the dainty stuff. Let's go…" Kamui yawned as he put his elbow on the table and cupped his fingers around the man's hand. The other men crowded around them once again, everyone with eager faces. Kamui noticed Crusher's hand to be quite sweaty and disgusting, and his menacing smile revealed rows of yellow nasty teeth_. "That guy needs to brush his teeth,"_ Kamui thought.

"Ready?" Crusher asked rudely.

"Dude, I've been ready for a long time. Not my fault you were hesitant." Kamui added.

The other guys were rooting Crusher on. They booed and banged their fists on the table, just like they did with the previous challenger. Considering such a support, this guy was probably the toughest on the block. But that didn't matter to Kamui. This Crusher can be the strongest on the planet, but he can never beat the great Kamui and his god-like power.

"_Oh yeahhhh, I'm gonna send this guy flying to the U.S with my amazing psychic ability."_ Kamui smiled to himself. _"Why, this would be a peace of ca…."_

Kamui stopped abruptly between his thought. Reality struck him painfully as a whip makes contact with the skin. Suddenly, he regretted everything that happened just now. He felt his stomach tighten and his throat sore. His face felt hot with fear and stupidity, as if this was the worst thing he could have ever done.

"_**Shit! I'm in Kotori's body. I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS ANYMORE!"

* * *

**_

Hehe, I couldn't help emphasizing the last sentence. Review please, that's all I can say.


	6. When Birds Attack!

**Forgive me for being such a slack off for not continuing this story. Throw tomatoes at me if you want to. But at least it's here, so enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: When Birds Attack**

Kamui trembled in his seat while his face became sprinkled with sweat, something quite unrecognizable to the big bulky man that was going to end his life, then and there.

"Damn! Why the hell didn't I realize this before? I'm such a freakin' retard!" Kamui mentally cursed every insult known to mankind to himself.

He was doomed…rather completely! Unless…

"Uhh…on..on second thought," Kamui spoke up as he desperately tried to pull his delicate hand out of Crusher's metal grip. "…I think I'm gonna leave out on this one…okay? Maybe some other time…" He concluded with a sweet smile, hoping that it would inflict some sympathy to the gang members.

Crusher smirked, along with many of his other backup men. "Like hell you would! It's too late now, young lady. I already gave you many chances to escape, but you pushed it too far! And now you're gonna pay the price, doll face!"

"_Oh come on! Why is the world so heartless these days?!!" _Kamui wanted to scream. But nomatter how he wished for this moment to end, the situation just seemed getting worse. In fact, Crusher was ready to swing, and Kamui's hand was seconds away from becoming a pancake.

"_Oh god! I seriously need a miracle!"_ Kamui prayed despairingly. _"Please, please! For the sake of my goddamn future, please don't let him destroy me!!" _

Suddenly, less than a second before Crusher almost permanently injured his hand, Kamui heard a distant chattering noise…somewhat like an assemblage of angry chirps and squeals that got louder and louder. Even the gang members couldn't help but pause at the sound; it seemed so----unnatural.

"Holy crap!" one of Crusher's men screamed out fearfully. "What the hell is that?!!"

Everyone looked up, even Kamui who felt like his hand had pretty much turned into dough from being within Crusher's grasp for so long. But that did not matter anymore…not when the entire sky above them was packed by a flock of menacing…birds??

"What the…?" Kamui breathed out in confusion.

"Where the hell did all these birds come from??" Crusher roared. "And why are they staring at us like that??!!!"

It was true. As Kamui gazed at their faces, all eyes pointed straight towards them, glaring with abhor. Even the smaller birds seemed to show a speck of fury in their flaring tiny noggins. The entire winged species were grouped into a humongous clump, casting a shivering umbrage over Kamui and the other men. It just didn't make any sense!

"Well don't just stand there! Shoot 'em down!!" Crusher demanded to his crew.

"Yes sir!"

And with that said, the men brought out several guns and ammunitions from unidentified locations, preparing to waste their bullets on many reckless winged creatures. One of Crusher's crew, sadly to say, did not possess a convenient rifle, and instead took out his handy dandy slingshot. Yes, the scene was indeed exhilarating, almost like an action movie with a grand face off between two opposing forces.

Kamui, of course, was not a part of this fiasco at all. But at a serious time like this, he had only one thing to say to us folks.

"Kids…" he stated, facing the unknown camera, "don't try this at home."

Meanwhile, the clump of birds darted forward for a daring assault. The men found this unexpected attack to be very frightening, and gaped in fear before they could fire their bullets. The creatures swooped down and began tackling Crusher and his crew with their powerful claws and beaks. The men shrieked in pain and fright as they tried to shoo the birds away, but failed in their attempt. The scene was quite horrifying; it seemed as if the huge black clump almost swallowed the entire band of screaming morons.

"Run for your life!" Crusher screeched as he flew from the scene, escaping wherever his exhausted legs could take him. His troops took his convenient advice and followed him far away and out of sight. Kamui would have done the same thing too, except he was the only one who stood safe and sound on the sidewalk.

"Well that was helpful." Kamui said as he scanned the creatures that just saved his life. The birds dispersed from their clump and instead settled themselves around Kamui, viewing his enchanting figure with their pleasant eyes. The small ones decided to sit on his shoulders, and a tiny one dared to perch on Kamui's newly styled hairdo.

"Now who would have thought I had birds as convenient allies," Kamui smiled as he let one of the birds sit on his finger. "Thanks, little critters."

"No problem. We are happy to help!" The bird chirped up.

A long silent pause followed as Kamui stood there with an anime "what-the-hell" face. He snapped back to reality and tried again. "Uhh……….did you just _talk_?"

"Of course! We always can talk with you, fair Kotori!" another bird said.

"Fair…Kotori…?" Kamui raised a brow.

"You are our crowned princess after all! And a beautiful leader!" a big one dropped in.

Kamui managed a snort as he mused on this doubtful exclamation. _"So this is what Kotori does on her free time? Frolic around with birds?! No wonder she's an airhead…."_

"Now that we saved your life, fair Kotori, we wish to take you to our base!" a robin stated in amusement.

"Base? What base?"

"Why, the enchanting woods of course! The place where we laugh and play all day long!"

"The place where we can sing merry songs and create beautiful flowered necklaces!" Another one chirped in.

"The place where we giggle and tell exciting stories of rainbows and fairies by the sunlight!" And another one.

"The place where the other forest creatures can share in our laughter and smiles!" And another one.

"The place where we…"

"Okay, okay!! I get it!" Kamui interrupted, annoyed with such childish vivacity.

"So please, kind Kotori, would you not come and play with us today? We shall continue our wonderful merriment! You can be the princess of the cherry blossoms this time!"

"Uhh…"

"Yes! And we can all talk about how lovely the flowers have bloomed this season!"

"You have _got_ to be kiddin' me…" Kamui sweatdropped.

"Please dear Kotori! Play with us today!" the birds chanted in unison, pouting through their deep black eyes.

Kamui did not feel sympathetic at all, but rather uneasy. He didn't understand how Kotori could deal with such a pack of jovial animals, but then again…she was rather jovial and stupid herself. After all, communicating with these creatures was one of her bizarre specialties, and after watching her 24/7 with birds streaming around from head to foot, it was believable.

But he, the great Kamui who would have to decide the fate of the world, refused at all cost to be some giddy playmate! Now that was NEVER going to happen!

"Uh…well…I was thinking we could do something else today…"

The birds waited with anticipation, excited over his new plan.

"Er…why don't we go to the beach?"

"The beach? But what merriment can we do at the beach?"

"Well for starters, I can suntan for the first time…and you critters can go flutter merrily with your seagull friends." Kamui smiled as he started to trot towards his destination.

The other birds followed, portraying glum faces. "But we are city birds. We hardly associate ourselves with outsiders."

"In that case…this is your chance to make new friends," Kamui stated, imitating a Kotori quote "Being friends makes everyone happy, right?"

"Oh yes…of course…" the birds were forced to lie.

* * *

Shifting to another scene, we shall take ourselves to the covert lair of the famous Harbingers---

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………I'm hungry!!!" Yuuto whined, holding his adorable teddy bear around his arms.

"Really? You wanna cookie??" Seishirou added.

"Yes please!" Yuuto smiled, licking his lips in glee.

"Well too bad!" Sei-chan laughed at his little joke.

Yuuto developed tears in his eyes. "Wahhhhhhhh!!!! You meannyyyyy!!!!!"

Sei-chan stopped with his amusement and stared with pity at poor Yuuto. He thought that he could perhaps try to be evil again, but after being under the curse of the videotape, it was not going to happen. "I'm sorrryyyyyyy!!!!!!" Sei-chan squealed at Yuuto's cute chibi sad countenance.

He sniffed. "That hurt my feelings…"

"Lemme give you a hug!!!"

"Yeah!!!"

Satsuki still could not understand this sudden change of moods. It was quite pathetic.

"So what did you say caused this again?" she asked Kanoe sitting annoyingly on her chair, resting her hand on her forehead.

"A stupid videotape from a stupid store rented by the stupidest member of our group ever…"

"You mean Yuuto?" Satsuki referred to his childish attitude.

"No, I mean Sakurazakamori."

"Really now? I just thought he was on crack or something…"

"The human mind is quite nebulous…ever changing like tides of the sea…" Kazuki added in a monotonous tone.

Satsuki folded her arms. "Yeah…sure. So when are we going to start this meeting anyway?"

"Whenever our Kamui decides to show up! I mean goodness, does it take that long to get the message? He should be here by now!" Kanoe said with a frown.

"The human mind…so distracted with thoughts of life…forgetting the mere essence of…"

"Kazuki, shut up." Kanoe added.

"EEEKK!" a distant short cry followed by a shatter of glass echoed beyond the entrance to the Harbinger's crib. The angels looked up at the door and noticed a shy figure enter the room.

"Um…I'm…I'm sorry but I think I broke a vase outside…" Kotori blushed in Fuuma's body.

Kanoe raised a brow. "Feel bad for yourself, hon. That's not the only thing that irritates me…"

"Yah Kamui, you're late." Satsuki added.

"Oh! I…uh…"

"Kamuiiiii!!!!!" Yuuto squealed joyfully and planted his arms around Kotori's new manly figure. "You got cookies for me??"

"Well…uhh….I'm not…" Kotori attempted in reminding them that she was not Kamui, but Fuuma…or at least playing the part.

"Kanoe is anguished at the sight of your late arrival…that was very wrong of you, Kamui." Kazuki said.

"But I'm not…"

"At least Kamui's here. That means we can start planning on our next target right?" Satsuki said.

"But I'm not…"

"Oh, it is quite lovely to see you again, _Kamui_." Sei-chan smiled. _"I wondered how Fuuma's personality changed after watching that video."_

"But…"

Kanoe interrupted. "Enough! All of you settle down. I said we would start the meeting when Kamui gets here so we might as well right now. Besides, if we don't get anything done, the Seals would be one step ahead of us."

Satsuki nodded. "I agree. I don't think I can live with myself if I see one of those brats have an advantage over me and my beast."

"Well then…what are we waiting for?"

Everyone huddled around in a circle, including Kotori who did not even know what the meeting was about. But at least she would be able to find out.

"Let the discussions begin!" Kanoe stated with satisfaction.

Yuuto raised his hand. "Does this mean I get a cookie now?"

Kanoe frowned once again. This was not going to be easy at all, and she reminded herself she would get back at Seishirou for this mess. "Damn world…I hate my job…"

* * *

**Okay, that is all! I hope that was somewhat humorous considering I did this on a school night. But please review! The more the better!**


	7. An Assembly is Worth a Thousand Deaths

**Cookies and cream are good for health…okay, here we go. Enjoy!**

**Notes----**

**Here, Hinoto's dark side arises before Kotori is killed, unlike in the manga. Actually, none of the events are in sequence to the graphic novels anyway…so whatever! **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: An Assembly is Worth a Thousand Deaths**

At the underground lair of our beloved Harbingers, Kanoe finally achieved to get the Angels to remain in their rightful seats and refrain from conjuring pointless interruptions. Of course it wasn't easy, especially since important meetings considering an apocalypse was not exciting. After all, what is more fun than arousing gossips during a boring lecture? I'm sure Yuuto and Sei-chan had no problems with that!

"Okay people, it's time to get started," Kanoe ordered with satisfaction. And now that all of you have finally retired to your individual spots…"

"And got my cookies!!" Yuuto squealed in delight.

"Er…yes, yes, and _that_, its time to discuss on our latest targets…" Kanoe walked up to a random chalkboard and brought out a random chalk. "Any ideas?"

"I say we bring down the…" Sei-chan started.

"Sakurazakamori, you didn't raise your hand," Kanoe scolded lightly.

The assassin raised his hand with a slight pout, miserable of the fact that he got scolded by Kanoe so easily. "I'm sorry…I meant to say perhaps we can bring down the Ginza District?"

Kanoe thought for awhile. "Hmmm…not a bad idea, but I get the best brand of Payless shoes there…I'll reserve that for later." She added, not even bothering to put the name on the board. "Anyone else?"

"How about Ino Gashira Park? I heard a lot of people are going to be there," Satsuki stated after raising her hand.

"Ino Gashira Park?! But all the lovely birdies are there!" Seishirou said disapprovingly.

"I like the Rainbow Bridge! It sounds so prettyyyyyy!!!" Yuuto added with an adorable chibi smile.

"Interesting ideas…" Kanoe said as she put few of the names up on the board.

"And…and…we can always destroy Shinjuku!" Sei-chan added.

"Ahem…already did." Satsuki stated matter-of-factly.

"What about you Kazuki?" Kanoe turned to the man with a straight dull face in the corner.

"Such proposals are rather diverse for the human mind. I suggest we simply bring down Tokyo." Kazuki commented with his monotonous voice.

Kanoe was forced to sweatdrop at his intentions. "I'm sorry, I think I missed that. You may want to speak out next time," Kanoe responded. "Any one else? Ahh, what about you Kamui? I thought at least you would say something."

All eyes swerved to the back where Kotori sat dazed and confused, fumbling with her fingers to keep herself busy and alienated from their bothersome discussions.

"Uhhh…I uhh…don't really know…"

"Come on hon, don't be shy. There's no reason for you to be…you're always the one throwing out the best targets anyway." Kanoe said.

As the others waited for a response, Kotori closed her eyes and utilized the few seconds that she had to go over their conversation. She didn't quite bother to pay attention; it was not her job. Her sole reason to be there was to get Sei-chan's attention on that demented tape of his. In fact, now that she thought about it, Sakurazakamori did not mention anything about the video to her at all. But that was far out of the question…she needed to say something.

"Uhh…maybe…the Yamanote Line area?" Kotori mumbled nervously.

Kanoe snapped her fingers in excitement. "Aha! I knew you were brilliant, Kamui! That's a perfect place for our commencement!" She scribbled the name on the board and circled it. "Alright Angels, that's exactly you will go!"

Satsuki smiled to herself. "Hmm…not a bad idea. After all, the Yamanote Line is supposed to be an important transportation system…not to mention an important barrier of Tokyo."

"And if we destroy one part of it, the rest would fall as well," Kazuki added. "…I still approved of my Tokyo suggestion though."

"Alright friends! Onward ho!!!" Yuuto shouted happily, striking a determined index finger towards the exit.

"And spare the birdies please! It's going to be mating season soon…" Sei-chan pleaded.

Everyone got up and headed towards his or her mission…yes, even Kotori who decided to catch up to Seishirou. Kanoe did not, of course. She merely wished them _good luck _and situated herself comfortably in her huge chair, hoping to catch up to her sister in her dreams.

"And now with Yuuto gone, I don't have to suffer through his moronic disruptions." Kanoe smirked to herself. "It's a good thing Hinoto never envisioned my change of plans yet. I wonder if the Seals would know our target in time…"

"Shibuya?" Seiichirou wondered. "That's funny…I just drove through the place this morning but it was in top shape to me."

"You think Hinoto is lying to us again?" Karen questioned. "After all…she was making some mistakes in her visions lately.

Yuzuhira pondered about how her little Inuki did not like the dreamseer's presence at all. "Hmm…I wonder if she's feeling really sick. I heard that too much dreams could cause severe migraines."

"Hinoto is not that kind of person to have such extreme side effects. But at this time, the Harbingers could have already started. We need a plan…" Arashi stated. "What do you think Sorata?"

Sorata was seen behind all the other Seals, gloomy and distant from being ignored the rest of the way. Now that Arashi wanted his opinion, he simply jerked his head to the side, hoping that such ignorance could inflict a bit of concern…or sympathy for that matter.

"Nevermind. You Sumeragi?" Arashi turned to the spiritualist as Sorata grumbled in the background.

"As long as I can see my Sei-chan…anywhere is a bliss." Subaru answered dreamily.

"Why don't we split up?" Fuuma raised his petite hand. "If each of us scope different parts of the city, we would be able to find the Angel's targets more sufficiently."

The other Seals stared at him after his ingenious suggestion. To them Kamui was not the one developing grand ideas but rather mourning over past errors. It was quite a drag actually; too much repentance got the Seals nowhere, nomatter how much they enjoyed the young boy's presence…with the exception of Sorata of course.

Seiichirou laughed in delight. "I must say Kamui, that was probably the best plan I heard from you all day! Actually…ever!"

The other Seals smiled as well and gave yet another pat on his back. Sorata continued to spat vague curses at Fuuma softly, upset over the fact that he would have proposed the same idea if he had just spoken out when needed to.

Karen, being the oldest female in the group, designed the groups and destinations. "Arashi and Sorata will go to Rainbow Bridge. Yuzuhira can accompany me and Aoki-san to the Ebisu Keystones area, and Kamui and Subaru can go to the Yamanote Line station."

"Right! And I'll make sure wittle Kamui-chan doesn't get hurt by the meany wittle Harbingers again," Subaru said as he playfully pinched Fuuma's cheeks.

"Please stop that…" Fuuma stated as shoved Subaru's hand away. Although he enjoyed himself being in Kamui's fragile body, he resented one thing…something that felt missing inside of him.

_"I can't believe I just gave the Seals an advantage. But it's so odd…"_ Fuuma wondered. _"Where is my living, breathing, witty dark side that usually pops out of nowhere to kill people? Did he vanish with my body as well…? But then where…"_

"Earth to Kamui!" Subaru tapped Fuuma's head. "The others have left already! We better get going too."

"Er…right," Fuuma answered and departed towards their destination, taking off from building to building…looking quite fly doing so.

Subaru sighed. "I just hope we find the right barrier. I miss my Sei-chan so much! I want to see him so badly…"

"Well…considering that our number one purpose in life is to decide the fate of the world, I'm sure you'll see your Sakurazakamori more often than desired." Fuuma said.

"Hey! If you're trying to mock me with that comment, it's just not funny!" Subaru pouted angrily. "Besides, I've seen you and the Kamui of Earth getting quite close too."

Fuuma almost lost his balance and toppled down the edge of a building from that judgement. _"Geez Kamui…you have to go and reveal all our secretive moments, don't yah?"_

"By the way, I don't know if I already told you this, but I did see Kamui of Earth along the way to Sorata's," Subaru said. "I didn't know he had a fragile side to him…I mean really! All crying and whining and shit…"

Fuuma forced himself to stop on the rooftop of Chucky Cheeses, and widened his eyes. "Wait…did you say Kamui of Earth was crying?"

"Why yes, I did. It was kinda pathetic though…"

Subaru suddenly felt himself being bashed against the roof wall with Fuuma clenching the front of his shirt ever so tightly. Subaru suddenly seemed frightened.

"What the hell?! What is that for?!!"

"For making her…I mean him cry, that's what!"

"What in the forsaken world's name are you trying to imply?!"

"A warning…a warning to never hurt him again!"

"Say wha…?" Subaru mumbled to himself, trying his best to ease away from Fuuma's grip. "But…but Kamui…I thought our sole reason was to hurt him in the first place! So we could save the world right?"

Fuuma had a bit of trouble taking in his response. All he cared about was Subaru's previous statement…on how Kamui of Earth was crying, except that it was actually his sister, Kotori, who had to be the unfortunate victim.

_"I promised myself that I won't let anyone make Kotori cry. But this stupid Seal had to go and make her upset! Now he'll pay…"_

Fuuma fumed as he tightened his other hand and raised it slowly.

Subaru almost yelped. "Oh come on, Kamui! You…you're not gonna kill me are yah? Your best bud?!"

He clenched it into a daring fist.

"…your greatest pal?!"

He brought his fist up to Subaru's nose.

"…your honorable mate?!"

Fuuma thrust his fist back, ready to launch right at Subaru's face.

"…ohh god, help meeeeeeeeee!!" Subaru squealed as he gulped several times.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake followed by raging fumes of smoke erupted near the distance. A grandiose explosion, and a flash of lightning in the shape of a dragon identified that it was indeed the work of the Harbingers. Fuuma turned around to witness the chaos, forgetting poor Subaru who was now mumbling prayers to himself with his eyes closed and his hands clenched.

"The Angels…" Fuuma breathed as he let Subaru go. The Sumeragi got up and noticed that Fuuma went off to the edge, viewing in more detail the horrible event.

"Aha! Thank you, thank you!!" Subaru shouted with glee, forgetting the past few seconds of malicious confrontation with his partner.

"For what…?" Fuuma questioned.

"For making the Angels end up at the Yamanote Line after all!!" Subaru clasped his hands in delight. "I knew praying for their arrival would help! Now I can see my Sei-chan!!"

"What?! I thought you were praying so your life would be spared! I was almost going to kill you!" Fuuma shouted in dismay.

Subaru forced back a snort. "Oh pleaseeee…I know you try to be all macho and all but be reasonable here," he flicked Fuuma's nose. "You can't possibly hurt me, you wittle cutie thing!" Subaru smiled as he jumped off to the burning scene.

Fuuma sighed once again in dismay. "I want my dark side back…"

* * *

**Well alrighty! I could really hope for reviews now!**


	8. Beyond the Beckoning Flames!

**Boy, did I have fun typing this chapter…so it's quite long.**

**Notes to consider---**

**Seishirou doesn't know about the switching bodies thing. Word never got through to him.**

**Haha, I completely forgot about adding Kusanagi here. Let's just say he's on vacation.**

**A lot of fast-paced dialogues here. Hope you can all catch up!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beyond the beckoning flames!**

_**(This event occurs simultaneously to when the Seals just finished their assembly)**_

Kotori was slightly more confused than usual after the meeting with the other Angels, but she now found the perfect time to get help from Seishirou. As everyone commenced on the grand mission to destroy some important railroad, Kotori moved up next to the assassin, surprised to find that she now pretty much leveled up to his height.

"Sei-chan, did you make any progress with the video?" she whispered without anyone's notice.

"Ahh _Fuuma_," Seishirou smiled as he emphasized Kamui of Earth's real name, "I see you have suffered the great switcharoo curse of the video I gave you. I figured this might happen."

"You do?" Kotori brightened up. "So, is there any way for me to change back into…"

"Say no more, say no more. I said I was going to look up on it so you just have to deal with your different personality for awhile."

Seishirou gave a reassuring wave with his hand. "Besides, it can't be that bad. I mean, look at me…I hate being benevolent, but I gotta deal with it anyway. And look at Yuuto," he motioned his eyes towards the water master.

"You ready to destroy Yamanote Line, teddy??" Yuuto giggled while he brandished his bear playfully. "No more meany trains!!! CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA-CHUGGA…WOOT WOOT!! This will be fun!!!"

"See what I mean? And he's at it for days…even longer than me! Poor Yuuto…" Seishirou sighed sympathetically. "So, how do you feel now after watching the video I gave you?"

"Manly and uncute." Kotori mumbled disappointedly.

"Ahhhh, manly and…" Seishirou paused. "Uncute? Since when were you ever _cute_?"

"Since I had my long golden locks and my pretty little face," Kotori pouted. "Not to mention my adorable dresses and my jewelry kit and…"

"Okay, now you lost me." Seishirou beckoned her to stop. " That is definitely _not_ how you used to be before. Do you feel any different?"

"Yes I do." Kotori answered.

"Something different than how you used to be before watching the video?"

"Yes."

"Something that is…un-Fuuma-like?"

"What?" Kotori questioned this time.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean 'what''?" Kotori asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean, 'what do you mean 'what'''?" Seishirou raised his voice, trying to make his point hopelessly.

"…………………………………………………….what?"

"Stop confusing me!!!" he wailed without warning, not noticing that the other Angels stared awkwardly at his sudden outburst.

"Is Sei-kun feeling sad?? Does he want another hug??" Yuuto came up to him and patted his head with the teddy's paw.

Satsuki felt as if she was the only sane person in the group and refused to be involved in such childish commotion. Luckily though, throughout Kotori and Seishirou's conversation, they had achieved reaching their destination without failure. "Okay guys, we are here."

"Here where?" Kotori asked as she stepped forward, only to find that her foot made no contact with solid ground. She looked down and noticed that she and the other Angels stood at the edge of a 20-story building that situated itself near the Yamanote Line station.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kotori screamed fearfully as she fell backward on the roof. This time, it was her who was the center of attention rather than Seishirou.

Kazuki flopped next to Kotori and placed his ear on her chest. "His heartbeat is quite fast, like the drums of the ancient rituals on Mt. Wanahakaloogi." He paused, followed by an eerie silence of more awkward stares. "In other words…he is in shock."

"In shock?" Seishirou asked after recovering from his confusion dilemma. "…of what?"

"How…how did we get up here?!" Kotori panted. "In fact, how did _I_ get up here?!"

Yuuto laughed as he pulled Kotori up on her feet. "You silly, we Angels always know how to cross over building tops. That way, no puny humans will know what we're up to."

"But how…and why didn't I…" Kotori suddenly felt a wave of nausea, as if the mighty force of confusion and stress plummeted from her brain to the confines of her stomach. She was going to throw up. "I need to use the bathroom!" she said as she covered her mouth.

"What? But we just got here! You can't just throw up now!" Satsuki said in disapproval. Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, and I'm pretty sure it can't be weirder than Seishirou or Yuuto here, but you gotta get hold of it Kamui!"

"But I said I'm not Kam…" Kotori felt the content lurking up from her stomach. She grabbed her mouth and ran about in search of a bathroom.

Seishirou grabbed her wrist and ran towards the roof exit door. "You guys go ahead, I need to help him before he spills it!" he beckoned the others to go on, pulling poor Kotori through the door and down the flight of steps that would take her to nearest bathroom on the 20th floor.

"Well you heard him! Let's go Angels, time to break some rails!" Satsuki ordered as she and the remaining Angels carried on with their dirty work.

* * *

Meanwhile, moving to the Seals' point of view…

"I can't see him anywhere!" Subaru wandered his eyes around the destructive area, scrutinizing every bit of toppled rails and ashes in search of an approaching figure with shades. "He's supposed to be here! Sei-kun never misses out of a battle!"

"So what do we do now?" Fuuma landed next to Subaru in Kamui's dainty form, looking as disappointed as ever from being called 'weak' for the first time.

"I dunno, I can't seem to find him anywhere! In fact, I don't see any of the Angels!" Subaru sighed.

"Shouldn't we be calling the others or something? Or at least put up a spirit shield?" Fuuma questioned.

"Sure, sure, why not," Subaru mumbled indifferently as he moved further into the burning scene.

Fuuma watched with a raised brow. _"Is Seishirou all he cares about? No wonder the Seals never defeat us…" _

"Kamui! There you are!" Karen and the other Seals landed safely beside Fuuma out of the blue. "I knew we would be able to track down this place!"

"Oh goodness, how horrible!" Yuzuhira cried in dismay at the horrible sight. "It's a good thing Kusanagi is on vacation. I would never want him to experience this mess!"

"Where's Subaru, Kamui?" Seiichirou asked.

"He went off into the flames somewhere looking for…"

"What?! All by himself?!" Seiichirou grabbed Fuuma's arms. "Why didn't you follow him?!"

"But he said to call you guys so I thought…"

"Kamui, we saw this bonfire from a mile away. We don't need to get informed." Arashi stated.

"Well how should I know? You can't expect me to know everything on how the Seals operate! I mean after all, I'm not one of you…" Fuuma paused before he spilled even more of the truth.

"What's done is done. Now we're here to amend this chaos." Karen commanded the others. "Alright guys, spread out and search…I'll create the spirit shield."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the horrid flames…

"I'm coming Sei-kun!!!" Subaru shouted as he trotted from rail to rail. "Wherever you are…"

"Well if it isn't Seishirou's little pet," Satsuki said as she suddenly landed in front of the Sumeragi. "I think you'd be a perfect playmate for me today!" she sent a series of destructive wires towards Subaru.

"Oh no you don't! Nobody gets in the way of me and my Sei-kun!" Subaru shouted as he deflected the dangerous electric waves emerging from the wires with his spells. The wires instead flopped lifelessly onto the ground, and the electricity caused the fumes to increase

rapidly. At this instant, Subaru found a way to dodge Satsuki's gaze, whose vision suddenly became blurry from the raging smoke.

"Ughh…where did he go??" Satsuki looked around.

Next obstacle! Kazuki came forward with his razor-sharp white cloth at Subaru. "Your mind is in some form of pursuit today. But I am afraid that has to stop now," he said as he controlled his cloth to wrap around Subaru to stop him in his tracks.

"Forget it! No cloth can harm me!! Shuku Yo Do Flight!!" Subaru screamed an incantation that transformed his cards into birds, aiming the powerful beings towards Kazuki. "Take that!"

Kazuki called his cloth back as he covered himself from the wrath of the mystical creatures, standing there with a dull face until the birds stopped. "His mind is definitely in pursuit today. He is enraged enough to destroy others at any cost. But I must say, his birds are quite beautiful…" he sighed.

Finally! Yuuto skipped in excitement when he saw Subaru heading his way. "Yes, yes!! My turn, my turn!!" he placed his teddy in a safe spot and formed a ball of water in his hands, stretching out his arms in front of himself. "Squirt gun!!!" he squealed as several bullets of water headed towards Subaru.

He dodged them with ease and fled past Yuuto, satisfied of the fact that it was much easier to move now that the water bullets had assuaged some of the flames.

"Hey! Get back here you!! I was promised a cookie for destroying you, and I will!!!" Yuuto screamed angrily.

"Oh…" Subaru stopped in his tracks. "Mind caring for a lollipop instead?" he threw the candy at Yuuto, who caught it with yet another childish squeal. "Yeah!!! Candy!!!!"

Now Subaru was free of disturbance, and he knew he could find Seishirou this time. "I know he's here! My Onmyoujitsu senses are tingling!"

Meanwhile, in a random bathroom on the 20th floor…

"I'm so sorry Sei-chan, I made you miss out of…whatever you had to do!" Kotori apologized as she washed her face in the sink.

"No worries, Fuuma. After what that videotape did to me, I've got no choice but to help you." Seishirou said as he leaned against the wall. "Oh, how I _despise_ it…"

"If you hate it so much then why aren't you working on a cure? You said you would research on the tape as soon as possible." Kotori asked.

"Well…you see, the thing is," Seishirou closed his eyes and sighed. "I wanted to show _him_ first that I was a changed man."

"him'? You mean Subaru-san?"

"Yes…I haven't seen him for so long." Seishirou moved in front of the mirror. "I just thought that maybe he would appreciate me now that I'm not killing anymore…that I can actually be a…nice person."

"But you are a nice person, Sei-chan," Kotori smiled as she put her manly hand on Seishirou's shoulder.

"You seriously don't have a clue about me do you?" Seishirou said. "I guess that video messed up your mind rather than your personality."

"I guess you're right. I think my brother understands you better than anyone."

Seishirou gave a questioning look once more. "You're confusing me again! What brother?"

"Why, the real Fuuma of course!"

Seishirou gazed into Kotori's manly eyes. "But…you are Fuuma!"

"No, no, you've got it confused. I'm Kotori!"

"Say what?!!" Seishirou grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes! I tried to tell you before but you kept on getting confused. Also, you got me confused too and…"

"What are you saying?!!" Seishirou brought his face closer to Kotori's face in order to completely understand her words.

"I'm saying is that me, Fuuma, and Kamui switched bodies!!" Kotori stated the sentence firmly and clear.

Seishirou widened his eyes as he stared at Kotori's masculine face, holding her arms tight without any movement. They were pretty close to each other, and for the sake of wrong timings, I suppose this was one of them.

"Sei…Seishirou-kun?" Subaru stood at the door with a look of shock in his face. All he saw was the love of his life holding the man he knew so well.

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou let go of Kotori and walked towards the Sumeragi with a cheerful countenance. "You came for me!"

Subaru's face suddenly turned grim, and he edged back from the door. "Stop Sei-kun! What were you doing with him?!"

"What do you mean, Subaru-kun? It's nothing…"

"No! I saw you with him! I hate you Sei-kun!" Subaru screamed angrily as he backed away. "And you!" he pointed at Kotori, standing dumfounded in Fuuma's body. "You promised you would bring Sei-kun back to me! But you just wanted him for yourself!! I thought we were friends! But now I hate you! Both of you!!" with one final squeal, Subaru was out of the closest window in seconds.

"Subaru-kunnnn!!!!!!!!!" Seishirou's voice echoed from the building, dramatic and heartbreaking in every single way.

* * *

And back to the Seals…

"Boy, do we have late timing," Sorata said as he and the Seals made their way through the smoke. "See, if I was here, I would have gotten everyone here on the double. Why, we could actually have a victory for a change if I…"

"Shut up…" Arashi answered.

Yuzuhira suddenly heard a howl from her spirit dog, Inuki, and looked ahead. "Hey look! There's Subaru!!"

They stopped to welcome his appearance, but noticed that he went past them without a single look, tears streaming down his face. "I hate you Seishirou!" he cried while he passed by. "And I hate you too, Kamui of Earth!!"

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Seiichirou wondered.

"Love problems maybe?" Karen sighed with pity.

"Kotori…" Fuuma breathed.

"What's wrong?" Yuzuhira asked.

Fuuma edged away from the group and looked towards the distance. Subaru had definitely mentioned Kamui of Earth…and his own sister was in his body now. He had to find her!

"_I can't let her see us like this! She'll be horrified if she finds out about our true identities!"_ Fuuma thought as he darted through the flames once again to locate the only adoring sibling he had.

* * *

**Wow, that was a killer chapter. I hope you like, so please review!**


	9. The Gulls are, like, so EVIL!

**I did this chapter while having my head in the clouds…wow, I wonder what difference that would make.**

**I hope nobody's offended by the surfer guy in this chapter since I did make him stereotypical and American. Don't worry, I'm not that low.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Gulls are, like, so EVIL!**

"Ahhhhh…this is the life…" Kamui smiled in satisfaction as he sipped and enjoyed more of the luscious taste of his pina colada. "Maybe being Kotori is not bad at all."

Relaxing on the beach under the heavenly atmosphere was something Kamui wanted to do for years. Besides the unpleasant smell of the tranquil ocean and the chattering of annoying seagulls, Kamui felt at ease from the malevolent clutches of reality, not to mention, his own wretched destiny.

Kamui closed his eyes and yawned. "Yup…nothing can go wrong on a day like …"

"Princess Kotori!!!" a series of high-pitched voices uttered from the blue.

"……except that…" Kamui muttered irritatingly to himself as he put on his trendy shades to block out the source of the voices. Apparently the flock of birds that had followed him earlier was not going to give him some privacy. In fact, since Kamui was now their leader, they were going to stick around for a very long time.

"Princess Kotori," a bluejay settled on Kamui's knee that was arched up in front of him. "I humbly plead you to leave this place! It is very dangerous!"

Kamui raised a brow. "Why?"

"Don't you see? The seagulls are harming us! Many of our younger birds are already injured and weeping! We can't fight back…they are much stronger than us!"

"You critters can scare off a bunch of gangsters but can't attack seagulls?"

The bluejay looked down embarrassingly. "The seagulls are much slyer than those humans, princess."

"Well, I thought I told you guys to bond with those birds."

Few sparrows nestled themselves near Kamui, hoping for protection. "We tried that already, but they told us to leave their property and go eat dust off the city streets!"

"These outsiders are not welcoming at all! They drive off anyone who are not part of this place," the bluejay continued. "Please fair Kotori, let us simply leave and return to our lovely base in the enchanting woods. Why, we have such delightful moments there!"

"Yeah right! And make a fool of myself?" Kamui snorted.

The other birds nodded, hoping that Kamui would understand.

"Look, I know the beach might be all new to you, but I told myself I would sit here all day and relax. If the seagulls are bothering you, then you just have to deal with…"

PLOP!

Kamui stopped right after he felt something slippery land on his forehead. He sat up to find the white substance trail down his nose and a seagull shrieking away in laughter overhead. It was bird poop.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kamui screamed in disgust as he tried to wipe the droppings off his forehead.

The bluejay fluttered around his face, hoping to help in anyway. "Please control yourself, princess! It is not injurious at all!"

"UNLESS IT'S ON MY FACE!!!" Kamui yelled as he covered his forehead and ran towards the ocean water. With his eyes partly closed, he failed to see an over-tanned surfer walking his way. And where there are collisions, something is definitely about to go wrong.

"Like, what the…" the surfer guy said as Kamui crashed into his broad chest. He looked down only to find love at first sight. "Why miss, you are like…"

Kamui had no time for this. "OUTTA MY WAY!!!" he pushed the surfer away and headed for the water. After dipping his face in three or more times to get rid of the stain completely, Kamui rose up with flaring eyes. "THAT'S IT!!!! THOSE GULLS ARE GOIN' DOWN!!"

The city birds fluttered over in excitement. "See what we mean??? Now we can go before they cause more harm!"

"No way!" Kamui picked up a pebble and aimed it a random seagull. "I say we fight back!!"

The bluejay looked at him in dismay again. "But fair Kotori, you have told us before to not hurt other…"

"Forget what I said! Nobody messes with my pretty face!!" Kamui stated as he threw the pebble at the closest seagull he could find. The object struck the creature in the wing as it screeched in pain and landed cold dead in the ocean.

The birds stared in shock at Kamui's murderous deed. Clearly their "fair princess" was not peaceful and compassionate anymore.

"Hey miss!" Kamui heard a distant call. "That was like, not a cool thing you did just now."

The surfer guy was back, with his sandy blonde hair flying in the wind and his tanned muscular body gleaming under the sun. Kamui found his countenance to be quite appealing to other girls nearby, but not to him. In fact, he almost choked when he realized that this was the man he bumped into a few seconds ago.

"Something wrong?" Kamui put his hands on his slender hips.

"Like yeah. You just sooo killed that seagull, yah know." The guy shook his head in disappointment. "You are a stubborn little girl, like, aren't yah?"

"_Oh no…not one of those surfer stereotypes…" _Kamui thought from his accent. "Well what if I am?"

The man chuckled. "Well, girls like you should watch that temper if any trouble, like, happens on this beach."

"And what makes you, like, the king of this beach?" Kamui imitated his accent in a dull way.

"I'm glad you asked, miss," He pointed at a structure far off in the back. "See that over there? I, like, sit on that thing." He took out a badge from his pocket. "And that, like, does make me somewhat like the king of this beach, 'cause you should know, I'm a lifeguard."

He gave a proud smile, only to find that Kamui was already walking away.

"So, what are we to do now?" the birds asked Kamui.

"Leaving. I've had enough of the beach." He said, shooting a glare at a particular seagull who flew away at his sight.

"Hey miss!" the surfer followed after Kamui, who groaned once more at his presence. "Please not him again…"

The surfer caught up. "You, like, left without saying goodbye. You do know you're not off the hook yet."

"I wasn't in any hook," Kamui answered without looking.

"Listen, sorry if I, like, scared you or anything." He stretched out his hand. "The name's Duke Wonderburger. I, like, just moved here from America four months ago."

"Wow, how _wonder_ful," Kamui responded sarcastically. "I'm Kam…I mean, Kotori. And if you don't mind, I was just leaving."

Duke followed. "It would be, like, really nice to know you more. Mind if I treat you to some coffee?"

Kamui tried to flee by walking faster and faster. His fellow birds went along as well, but kept rather silent.

"For a bird killer, yah seem to have a lot of like, city birds followin' yah."

"That's not the only thing following me…" Kamui mumbled as he broke out into a jog.

"You birds were helpful to me before, why can't you attack this guy?"

The avian species looked at each other and flew away. "Uhh…sorry, princess, but it's time for us to go home now!" And with that, they departed into the distant city sky.

"What the hell?? I thought you guys were my allies!" Kamui shouted at them. "Please don't tell me I scared you all for killing a seagull!"

"Oh come on miss, maybe we can, like, share an icecream?" Duke pleaded as he caught up.

"Hell no! Get away from me," Kamui said as he ran down the street right before the green light changed to red, leaving the surfer guy still standing on the other end.

As he watched Kamui trot off, he smiled to himself. "I guess I, like, need to follow you then, Kotori. I have to make you, like, fall in love with me nomatter what."

* * *

Finally, away from that nonsense…

"Kotori! You here?" Fuuma called after his sister within the flames. Although he did wanted to find Kotori quickly, something inside of him was relieved that she wasn't there. _"I can't let her see us like this…fighting a war for the sake of the world. I just can't let her innocence fade away…" _

"Yummy candy!!!" Fuuma heard Yuuto's voice nearby. He darted towards a clearing, only to find the water master sucking on the lollipop Subaru gave to him.

"Uhh…Yuuto?"

Yuuto looked up and gasped to find his enemy face to face. "Kamui of heaven!! You dare show your face, you meany?!"

"Look, I'm not here to fight you, okay? I just need to know…"

"I should destroy you here and now!" Yuuto got up and thrashed a finger at Fuuma.

"Just calm down, Yuuto, I don't want to…"

"Stop talking to me as if you know me, you meany!!!" Yuuto pouted. "That meany friend of yours made me eat this candy so he could get away! That was sooooo meannnnn!!!"

Fuuma didn't bother to question Yuuto's childish behavior, as long as he was harmless. "Can you just please tell me where Kamui of Earth is?"

"Why do you wanna know, you meany mean person?"

Fuuma sighed and walked over to the water master. Yuuto simply went on driveling. "Don't come near me you dirty thing! Why, if your mommy was alive, she would be angry at your meany attitude!"

"One more time," Fuuma was now inches away from Yuuto. "Where is the other Kamui?"

Yuuto frowned. "I'm not telling you anything, you meany! And there's nothing you can do that will make me!"

With that said, Fuuma swiped Yuuto's lollipop away from his hand and threw it into the burning flames. Yuuto's lips trembled as tears developed in his eyes. "He…he's on the 20th floor of that building…you, you meannnyyyyy!!" he pointed to the building as he began to wale in dismay.

"That will do," Fuuma left the crying man sitting back on the ground. He edged for his teddy and hugged it tight. "I am sooooo telling the others!!"

* * *

"There, there, Seishirou-san, I'm sure he will forgive you." Kotori patted Seishirou's back as he wept in the corner.

"I can't believe I made him angry like that," he sniffed. "and those dragons of heaven were out there, I couldn't show them my weakness by going after him."

"I am sure whatever…er…is out there cannot stop him from regretting his actions. It's all my fault anyway."

Seishirou wiped his tears. "Ughh, this pressure stinks! First it was that stupid video tape, and then Subaru's rejection, and then you being not who you are, and…"

"Kotori!" Fuuma burst into the bathroom. "Seishirou!"

Seishirou grunted at his sight. "…and now this stupid pretty-boy is here…"

Kotori brightened up and ran up to her brother, engulfing him into a welcoming hug. "Nii-san!!! I'm so glad you're here!"

Seishirou raised a brow. "Lemme guess, you must be Fuuma and not Kamui right?"

Fuuma nodded. Seishirou sighed and laid his head back against the wall. "Good, and now that you two are together, please tell me what the heck is going on?"

"That's what I like to know. You said that we were going to switch personalities after watching the video tape but instead, we switched bodies," Fuuma stated. "We wanted to tell you for a very long time but apparently, there were some miscommunications."

"Tell me about it…" Seishirou added, thinking about the several confusing moments he had to go through. "Now, about the switching bodies thing, all I can say is that since you three were watching the tape together, and not individually, the curse probably toyed with your personalities and switched it around."

"Hmmm…makes sense. But did you have any luck of reversing the curse?" Fuuma asked hopefully.

"He was sorta busy. Umm…important things to do." Kotori added.

Seishirou smiled at her, pleased to know that she didn't reveal his true reasons. "Either way, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I've decided to work on that tape right now."

"Really? That's excellent! But what about the dragons of…" Fuuma trailed off when he noticed Kotori's presence. "I mean, your _friends_ that are here to greet my _friends_?"

"I'll tell Satsuki and the others to head back. I'm sure you'll tell your people to leave too, yes?" Seishirou said as he got up, less depressed than before.

"And will you be alright about Subaru-san?" Kotori asked.

"I guess I have to. Even if he's mad at me, I'm sure your situations are more important than my wretched love life. See yah!" and with that, Seishirou was gone.

"Which reminds me, nii-san," Kotori looked at Fuuma. "I realized that I am able to do very weird things in your body."

Fuuma gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, I found out that I can fly!" Kotori mused on the frightening memory. "Then, your friends are quite interesting, but very confusing. Oh, and did I mention that they kept calling me Kamui instead of Fuuma? I wonder why…"

I'm sure that they were just joking, that's all," Fuuma put his hands on Kotori's shoulder. "Listen, Kotori, I really want you to forget whatever you did or discussed with them. Maybe it would be best if you are home safe and sound."

"But, I want to help Seishirou and Subaru, nii-san" Kotori said. "Don't worry if you think I'm going crazy. I'm sure the flying thing was simply in my imagination."

"That's not the point, Kotori…I don't want you to get involved in…" Fuuma paused. "Please, just do what I say and go back to Togakushi Shrine right now. Also, if you can, tell Kamui too. We need to get our bodies back soon."

Kotori looked down without any further questions. "Yes, nii-san." She responded quietly. Inside however, the young girl had other plans, and the first thing she had to do was apologize to Subaru Sumeragi.

* * *

**Review…yes review.**


	10. Broken Hearts to Evil Glares

**Wow, chapter ten…a decade!**

**Ok, so there's going to be a small background music thing here, dedicated to our wonderful Subaru Sumeragi! The song is called, "Heartbreaker" by Mariah Carey. I picked it out randomly…not much of a fan of such types.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 10: Broken Hearts to Evil Glares**

"Oohhhhh the agonnnyyyyyy!!!" Subaru whined loudly with his face hidden behind his palms. He leaned forward and balanced both his elbows on his knees, letting his teardrops trail down his fingers and onto the floor. "Ohhhhhh the pain!!!!!"

Fuuma had managed to escort the Seals away from the Yamanote Line station and catch up to Subaru at his house, plunged into complete despair in the corner of his room, avoiding any means of sympathy or condolence. Young Yuzuhira sat worryingly at his feet, while Karen stroked the back of his head gently, trying to assuage his anguish.

"Don't cry, Subaru-chan. I'm sure Seishirou-san didn't mean to hurt you like that at all!" Yuzuhira said kindly.

"Life is sooo unfair!!!" Subaru responded.

"Subaru, you can always see him later and clear things up," Seiichirou suggested.

"Time is sooo unfair!!!"

"Poor you, heartbreaks are very painful," Karen acknowledged. "Sometimes love just doesn't go your way unless you do something about it."

"Love is sooo unfair!!!"

"If you want, I can always threaten him to love you back," Arashi insisted.

Subaru looked up and glared at her. "You are sooo unfair!!!!!!" he bent down again and went back to his whimpering.

Sorata leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes every time Subaru made an immature complaint. He had a dull look on his face, as if his partner's problem was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Finally he was forced to speak.

"Oh my god, would you just stop whining like a stupid little girl?!!!" he shouted at Subaru's face, who looked up with smothered red eyes. "I mean, come on!!! As if your childhood wasn't slightly more ridiculous enough with your girly outfits and tacky boots, but now you're complaining about your stupid love problems??!!!!"

The others stared at his sudden outburst with a definite shock. "I'm surprised that no one else sees that we're wasting time with this buffoon! If you think you've been dumped so many freakin' times then why don't you just get over it and _**go get a freakin' life!!!!!!!!**_**"**

A short pause, and suddenly Sorata was propelled out the front door onto the ground with a deafening crash. He lied there upside down on his head in pain as people surrounding him walked away quickly in fear. Sorata's wallet fell out of his pocket, and a dog just happened to stop by and nap it away.

"Geez…" Sorata pouted angrily at himself. "Am I the only one who thinks practically here?"

Inside, Arashi pulled down her sleeve after her grand assault on poor Sorata. She closed the door with a "humph" and stood against the wall with folded arms. "Some people can be so annoying."

"Tell me about it," Seiichirou agreed. "Sorata's been acting really odd lately, it's quite strange."

Subaru kept on whimpering, but quietly now. Yuzuhira put a gentle hand on his knee and smiled. "He didn't mean what he said. Sorata-chan is just weird that way. Don't listen to him."

Subaru stopped sobbing and wiped his tears. "No, no…he's right. I guess I did get carried away." He looked up somewhat optimistically. "Crying won't really help me get my Sei-kun back. I just have to forget about him and move on!"

Karen seemed touched. "That's the spirit! No man's gonna let you stay down." She waved her index finger with a slight attitude.

Subaru was well in tune now as he walked proudly to the window and looked outside. "That's right, Sei-chan, I'm not gonna deal with your lies any longer!"

_(Background Music)_

_Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I know I should  
I can't leave you alone  
'Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I can not resist  
And oh…_

"And although I have loved you so deeply…always falling at your feet, begging helplessly for you to love me back…"

_Boy I can do  
The things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby  
Hold me, feeling now  
Go and break my heart_

"I realize now that that's not gonna happen…ever again!"

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

"And since it was you who cheated on me…"

_Give me your love_

"…Since it was you who did not show up for me…"

_It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me the things that you know  
Understatement to relinquish my love to you  
But I can not resist at all_

"…Since it was you who broke my fragile heart…"

_Boy I can do  
The things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby  
Hold me, feeling now  
Go and break my heart_

"…Since it was you who abandoned me for a punk like Kamui of Earth…"

_Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart_

"You can forget about _me_ being the one apologizing to you!"

_Give me your love_

"Never!" Subaru replied to the end of the unknown song.

He turned to see the other Seals staring in awe at his bold words. There was a hint of applause, and Arashi, kind of disturbed at the bizarre appearance of the background music, looked around the room. "So…where's Kamui anyway?"

Meanwhile, on the 2nd floor of Subaru's home, Fuuma lied on the bed in Kamui's perfect form, vaguely aware of what was going on downstairs.

"Okay, so Seishirou said he would work on that demented videotape. Kotori would go back to our house and take Kamui with her," he repeated to himself. "She would be safe there and won't have to worry about dealing with the end of the world. Kamui, even though he's involved, won't be able to fight in Kotori's body. I probably would be able to fight with Kamui's powers except I'm forced to switch sides…"

Fuuma got up and gazed at Kamui's small appearance in the mirror. "I'm trying my best to keep my loved ones out of danger but soon enough our own fates would take over. I still have to play my part as the Dragon of Earth…which means I have to stop helping the Seals all the time. But I'm worried…" he touched his smooth creamy face. "Why am I not seeing my dark side these days? What in the world happened to him anyway?"

A couple of miles away…

Kotori walked gloomily down the sidewalk in Fuuma's body, ignoring some high school girls who stared at her in admiration. "Oh, I wish I knew where Subaru lived! Then I would be able to apologize to him properly!"

She stopped and pinched her chin in deep concentration. "Maybe I can go to Seishirou-san's house again and ask where Subaru-san lives. But if I bring up that subject, he would feel more depressed!"

One of the high school girls decided to come up to her, blushing madly as she looked for something to say. Kotori was too busy in thought. "I could go ask Kamui's friends…but I don't know where they are either!! This is so hard!"

"Um…excuse me?" the girl said shyly.

Kotori still didn't turn. "Maybe I can look up his number in the phonebook…"

"Hello?" the girl asked again.

"But what if his number is not in the phonebook?!" Kotori was beginning to get angry, shockingly.

"I don't know if you're listening, but I think you're really handsome and…" the girl carried on.

"Ahhhhh, this is so frustrating!!!!" she cried loudly.

Suddenly, Kotori's sweet expression on Fuuma's face changed drastically. Her eyes became ice cold, and her complexion turned abnormally dour and wicked. Her back was to the girl, so she was unable to see the awkward transformation taking place.

"…so if you want, maybe we can hang out sometimes!" the girl finished her elongated speech.

Kotori turned to glare at her with a face that held pure wickedness and hatred. Even the girl was forced to yelp.

"Why don't I just kill you instead?" Kotori said with a menacing voice as thin as ice.

The girl screamed in fear and ran off, having her friends go after her in confusion. Kotori smirked once more before she changed back to her own self, looking around awkwardly and being oblivious to the dreadful incident mere seconds ago.

"What…just happened to me…?" she said to herself with worry.

Back at Subaru's house, it did not take long for Fuuma to ponder over his question any longer. In an instant, with goosebumps trailing down his spine, he realized the whereabouts of his dark side…the real Kamui of Earth.

"He's still trapped in my body…with Kotori!!!"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. So keep me happy!**


	11. A Change of Heart Means Everything

**Wow, I'm glad I'm going this far with this story. Either way, please enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks so much to all my reviewers! You make me so happy! Yes, happiness is good! The X folks seriously need some of that!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Change of Heart Means Everything**

A tremendously glorious morning opened up a fantastic and exhilarating day. The birds were chirping their usual melodies while a shimmering rainbow curved its spectral hues across the clear blue sky. The meadows underneath glistened with ripe green grass swaying against the breeze, and little fluffy rodents pranced like fairies along the blooming dandelions. But in the midst of all this joyous excitement, Kamui found himself apart from such childish fantasy, alone…distant…and frightened.

"This…is not Tokyo," he forced himself to breathe.

The birds fluttered above his head, taking flowers off of branches and lending them to the small rodents who assembled the petals into glorious necklaces. All of them expressed a bizarre countenance, with a huge grin plastered on their faces.

"What is this madness?" Kamui gazed in fear as the creatures scampered across the grass towards him.

"Please Princess Kotori, won't you sing to us today?" they all chanted in unison.

"Say wha…" Kamui whispered, now sweating.

"Dear Princess Kotori, please do take this gift!" a group of rabbits offered him the flowered necklace.

"Princess Kotori, let us play in the meadows today!" a few started tugging at Kamui's leg.

"Princess Kotori, why don't you come sing with us?" more huddled around Kamui.

"Princess Kotori!" they swarmed around him as he helplessly tried to back away.

"Stay away from me!"

"Dear Kotori, we must dance across the enchanted woods today!"

"Stop calling me Kotori!"

"Princess, we must tell stories of fairies and nightingales today!"

"Hell no!" Kamui tried to pull away from their little grasps as they began to scamper on top of him.

"Please princess, come play!"

"No!"

"COME PLAYYYYY WITH US!!!!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kamui sprang up from bed as he addressed the unknown through sleepy eyes. As his mind began to settle down and his heart continued its normal beat, Kamui looked around his room, noticing everything to be in order.

"Whew, thank god it was only a nightmare!" he sighed deeply. "Getting trapped in an unrealistic place of crap is the worst thing that can happen!"

Kamui stretched as he got up from bed to go use the bathroom. "I mean really, who would have thought turning into Kotori would be such a disaster? I'm glad that was all a dream too." he chuckled as he walked up to the toilet seat. "And then Fuuma turned into me, and Kotori turned into Fuuma. Wow, I should really lower down on the sug-----"

5 seconds later…

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kamui ran back into his room as he gasped for more air. Sprinting up to his mirror, he yelped once again to see himself in Kotori's body, solid and real in every single way.

"Hell no, don't tell me this is real!" he pinched himself, only to find the truth more hurtful than the pain. "So everything that happened…DID HAPPEN!"

Kamui immediately sank to the floor, cursing and shaking his head in regret. "Ohhh, why did I have to watch that stupid movie anyway? I mean…well, it was not really my fault. Fuuma and Kotori made me watch it! But then it was Seishirou's tape so all blame should go to him!" he ran his hand through his hair. "No wonder I didn't notice Kotori's long unwashed hair…I cut it at that cheap salon yesterday."

And speaking of yesterday, Kamui just realized that it had ONLY been a day since his transformation took place. I mean, considering all the events that had happened, it took at most 24 hours for everything to occur. Talk about slow…

(nebulaX: Don't look at me.)

_Tkk Tkkk_…

"What the…?" Kamui said as he heard a series of clatters against his windowpane. He crawled up to the window and saw another set of stones hit against the glass. With slight anger, he opened the glass and yelled outside.

"Hey! Who the hell is trying to break my precious window this early in the morning?!!"

"Like, mornin' little sweet bird-killer!"

Kamui opened his eyes and gasped. "I know that voice…" and with shock, he looked down at the unsightly view on his front yard. With the same over-tanned skin and sandy blonde hair, Duke Wonderburger stood with a big grin in front of Kamui's house!

"What…what are _you_ doing here?!!" Kamui managed to speak out, pointing Kotori's index finger at his face.

"Why, I like came to see you, Miss honey-bun," Duke responded sweetly. "I was trying to see if you were, like, awake. So I was throwing these stones, like, at your window and…"

"What…when…how in the world did you find me?!" Kamui questioned with fury.

"Well I, like, followed you of course!" he smiled. "Even when you thought I was, like, gone, I tailed you through the streets. It wasn't, like, easy but I could always distinguish your pretty body amongst all the other, like, people!"

"STALKER! Get the hell away from here!!!" Kamui answered while waving his fist at him.

"Oh come on, sweet muffin, thou must not, like, treat a sexy lifeguard thy way," Duke scolded. "I mean, after giving you the whole night to, like, think about me, you should be ready to agree."

"Agree to what? The end of your existence?!"

Duke gave a deep chuckle. "Haha, as amusing as that was, I should, like, say no. You should be agreeing to go on that date with me like I promised."

Kamui frowned with as much contempt as possible. "How many times are you gonna freakin' understand that I'm not interested!"

"Don't say that Miss Cushion Face, you just won't know how it would be unless you, like, actually go out with me."

"NEVER!!!!" Kamui yelled and closed the window shut with a loud thud. Returning to his bed, he tried to get rid of Duke's voice that reverberated through his walls.

"Oh come on, cherry blossom, just, like, one date?"

"_I gotta get outta here…"_ Kamui decided as he quickly put on a pair of clothes and ran downstairs, taking a different route towards the back door.

"Missy? Kotori? You still, like, there? Answer me!" Duke called again, a little more desperate than before.

"You'll never take me alive!!" Kamui's voice echoed from the back of his house, disappearing completely along with his escape.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"I swear I was not imagining things…" Kotori said to herself as she wandered around the front clearing of Togakushi Shrine.

It was quite obvious that the last frightful experience from the day before was much freakier than the rest of her bizarre experiences. For ten seconds, she felt as if she was suddenly not herself anymore, blurting out deadly threats that, might I add, would never come out of Kotori's pure-hearted mouth. She had managed to return back to her house without harm, but sleep had been inevitable. What _was_ that anyway? Was this yet another side affect of turning into her own brother?

"I wonder if nii-san ever has those awkward moments when he's not his kind self anymore…" Kotori thought.

Rriiinnggggggggggggg Rrriiiiinnnngggggggg 

The sound of the telephone from inside took Kotori away from her thought process. She hurried inside and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kotori answered in her brother's voice.

"Fuuma, is that you?" Seishirou answered from the other end. "What are you doing at your house? Aren't you supposed to be with your Seal friends?"

"No, no, this is Kotori," she said, relaxing her voice. "Seishirou-san, did you find a cure yet?"

"Well…um, no. But I'll tell you I did try last night," he said proudly. "However, this is concerning the video tape. Can you come over to my house right away?"

"Okay…but what is it about?"

"You'll see." And with that, Seishirou hung up.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, how am I supposed to go home without having Mr. Tan-man waiting at my doorstep?" Kamui said to himself as he walked quickly down the streets. "At least I still have the whole day to kill. By the time I'm back, he won't be even there!" 

"Kotori!"

He spoke too soon! Kamui paused as he heard his broken manly voice from behind him once again. _"No no no!!! How did he see me go out the back door???"_

Kamui started walking faster, blending into the dense crowd. But to his dismay, Duke's voice seemed to get even closer.

"Please Kotori, you, like, should really just hear me out!"

And on Kamui went, pushing and shoving, driving himself helplessly forward to get rid of this nightmare permanently. He really thought he was captured this time, and for sure, a hand grasped around his arm, pulling him back.

"Kotori, come on!"

Kamui had enough. It was time to settle this.

"Duke Wonder…whatever!" he screamed at him. "What part of "no" don't you freakin' understand?! I tried to be nice to you in the beginning, telling I was not interested, but now you force me to take it too far!!" he thrashed a finger at his face. "I can understand you're desperate, but this whole stalking thing has got to stop! I don't know why you like me so much but if I were you, I would just leave!! I'm not like other girls that melt in your presence so just back off!!!"

A momentary silence followed as the people surrounding them stared at the two in shock. Duke Wonderburger suddenly became silent, and his expression turned slightly grim. Kamui, on the other hand, did not evoke even the slightest sympathy on the poor soul. Instead, he walked off in triumph, satisfied at his impolite ultimatum.

"Yeah that's right!" Kamui smirked as his foot landed on the edge of the street that ran against the sidewalk. "And don't even think about coming after me again!"

As he moved forward without thought, without a slight bit of concern of where he was going, he failed to notice the traffic light change from green to red. He was the only soul crossing the street, and by that time, it was already too late.

"Kotori!!"

All Kamui heard was a distant panicking shriek, and he turned to face inches away from an enormous truck heading his way!

Kamui suddenly felt limb as he found himself seconds away from death. The truck continued to honk at him, but to no avail, it attempted hopelessly to push down on the breaks. Kamui would have tried to move aside within the least bit of seconds he had…but without his own body, he was powerless. A powerless Kotori, that was what he was.

And so he stood there, welcoming death at his face. Truly, how horrible this moment would be, feeling all options of escape disappear around you. Kamui pitied himself at that instant, knowing that nobody in the world would have the slightest idea of what would happen to him. Not his fellow Seals…not even Fuuma.

But alas, there was still someone who cared, someone who understood the importance of his life. And he felt that…for suddenly his body was pushed aside, away from the danger, away from his death. Kamui felt himself flying, and for a split second, he could make out the figure that toppled on top of him, saving his hopeless soul. After landing against the edge of the street where he was momentarily safe, Kamui looked up.

There he saw not those amidst the crowd who surrounded him, praying with hope that he was alright; he did not hear the swarms of voices appearing closer and closer, seeking to help or asking of his status; no…Kamui saw something, or should I say, someone far better.

"So Missy, I hope you're, like, alright," Duke said smiling as he got up from lying over Kamui. "That was sooo not a rad thing, yah know? It's a good thing I, like, saved you when I did!" and with that he reached out for a hand.

After he finally got himself together, Kamui took his hand, and stood up on his feet, uninjured and healthy as ever. But now there was a big change on his countenance, and one who had seen him before, could tell that his animosity and fury diminished instantly. He smiled at Duke as he let go of his hand.

"Thank you so much." He said a bit shyly.

"All is, like, forgiven," Duke showed his hand for peace. "Now then, I suppose a payment, like, should be in order?"

Kamui did not even think before the words came out of his mouth. "A date sounds fine with me."

Duke smiled. "Good, I knew you would, like, eventually change."

And so they went off, not quite necessarily hand in hand, towards the distance. Kamui was not sure why he was doing this, but after what the poor guy did, he at least should pay him back somehow. I mean, now that he thought about it, Duke Wonderburger was not really a bad guy at all.

"So, do you really make wonder burgers?" Kamui suddenly asked.

"Like, what?"

"…nothing."

* * *

**Haha, poor Kamui. Oh come on, he has to do something while he's running about being Kotori, yes? Well anywho, please review!**


	12. I Have a Plan to Do What's Right!

**Sigh…I totally abandoned this story again. Well I have been really busy nowadays with SATs and such, so it might take me awhile again for the next chapter. But enjoy what I have now, 'kay? Alrighty!

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Have a Plan to Do What's Right! 

Kotori half-dashed towards Seishirou's house in her brother's long muscular legs, hoping that her speedy attempt did not make her fly again.

"Yeah…but that was all in my imagination…right?" she questioned herself, not knowing the most obvious event that occurred on her stroll with the harbingers.

The ex-assassin's dwelling came into view, as vibrant and appealing as the first time Kotori saw it. This time, however, his front yard looked less attractive, and the silk-clothed curtains were absent from their usual posts. Kotori remembered how just yesterday she had caught Subaru in his dramatic act, calling out to his love in front of his home. He was so delighted to hear Seishirou' voice, but to his dismay, all he got in return was a bland silence.

"Ohhhh, if I can only find a way to get those two back together! But everything's all ruined now because of me…I'm so horrible!!"

She tried to hide the overcoming pang of guilt as she made her way up to Seishirou's front door, only to find him waiting at the entrance with a dreadful look of anxiety.

"I'm so glad I got in contact with at least one abnormal person," he said with a weary face. "Please do come in."

Kotori followed him in, unaware of the cause of the assassin's visible fear. Although his room was also transformed to match the bright décors of his home, there was still an eerie gloom that met them both as they went inside.

"So what is the problem, Seishirou-san? Is it really bad?"

Seishirou nodded as he twiddled with his fingers. "Very bad."

Kotori suddenly felt scared. What could go wrong now? If it was concerning the video, then there was definitely something wrong…something horrible maybe.

"Did…did the video get ruined?" Kotori asked, noticing Seishirou's grim silence.

"No…not quite."

Okay, as long as _that_ did not happen. "Then…then you lost it?"

"Nuh-uh."

"There is no way for us to change back at all?!" Kotori said, hoping that was not the problem.

"I wouldn't say that…I think." Seishirou shook his head.

"Then what's wrong, Seishirou-san?" Kotori was running out of options. "You brought me here to tell me so---"

Before Kotori could finish, Seishirou flopped to the floor with the most agonizing face ever. "THE VIDEO IS FREAKIN' OVERDUE!!!!!!!!!!"

Kotori could not help but stare at the assassin with a worried look, trying to grasp the pain inflicting his poor soul.

"Um…so…" she began to speak.

"I freakin' forgot that I _**rented**_ that video from Blockbuster a week ago!" Seishirou thumped his fist against the floor with every word he spoke. "Damn, I even had to kill that guy at the counter to get it too!"

Kotori covered her mouth in shock. "So does that mean we can't change back to---"

"Damn it! That's not the problem right now!!" Seishirou got up angrily and reached for the overdue bill. "See this??" He shoved the paper in front of Kotori's face, tapping his finger vigorously on the required payment. "See how much I gotta pay right now 'cause of my ignorance?? 2100 Yen more! **2100**! Renting the tape was expensive enough but no! Now they freakin' wanna clear my pockets! Those freakin' bastards!"

Kotori remained quiet, wondering when she would get her chance to speak. This was the first time she ever saw Seishirou outraged at himself…or was it at Blockbuster? Not that it mattered, because it felt like he was taking out his anger on her. Her lower lip began to tremble.

"What the hell?! How can I just forget like that?! I was blinded by my misery and heartbreak, I didn't even see when this thing was due!" he smashed his head against his fist repeatedly. "I can't believe I'm such a bad assassin! I should have fixed this mess sooner and returned it! Where is my honor of being a good person?! Oh where…"

He suddenly noticed Kotori whimpering at her spot, forcing back the emerging tears.

"Gah! Kotori!!" he ran up to her with a regretful expression. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! I'm so horrible!" he started developing tears himself. "Please forgive me! I'm being so rude today! I'm not usually like this…or at least not nowadays anyway. But I still shouldn't have done that!"

"It's okay, Seishirou-san! I know how you feel!" Kotori smiled through tearful eyes.

"I hope you do!" Seishirou thanked with a sniff.

"I'm glad you told me what happened, even if I still don't know what I'm here for!"

"Dammit, just give me a hug!" Seishirou added with another set of tears.

"Okay!"

And so they embraced, this time without the jealous eyes of poor Subaru. It looked rather adorable, considering Kotori could now give a huge bear hug in her brother's body.

"Ohhh how I wish I can kill again…" Seishirou added after a bit of silence.

* * *

Backing away from this touching moment, the real drama ensued down in the city, where Kamui hopelessly tried to keep himself amused with his new date at the toy vending machine. 

"Now the real trick here is to, like, know how to aim effifently…"

"_Efficiently_ you mean." Kamui corrected with a bored look.

"Right, right!" Duke replied. He moved the crane with keen perception to grab his target: a cabbage patch beach boy doll. "Then, when you, like, know you got hold of what you want, you slowly move it, like, towards this hole."

Kamui yawned for the thirtieth time. What the hell was he thinking agreeing to this date? Well, Duke did save his life, and there was nothing more he could owe him than this. But that didn't mean he was going to stand around at some corner store, looking like an idiot who didn't know how to function a stupid vending machine!

"Like, here you go, Sugarplum!" Duke handed Kamui the toy he succeeded in capturing.

"I don't like cabbage patch dolls," Kamui answered as he looked at the familiar tan and muscular features of the toy.

"Oh come on, it's, like, the only one in there that nobody really got!"

"For a good reason too," Kamui mumbled to himself.

"Besides, it would, like, help you to remember me, Rose Petal!"

"For the last time, stop it with those tacky nicknames already!"

"Then maybe I can, like, get you that Powerpuff Bubbles plush doll…"

"Weren't you supposed to take me to the movies?" Kamui tried to change the subject.

"Yah, but the movie I wanna, like, show you doesn't start until later."

"Can't we at least buy the tickets now?"

"Hmmm…" Duke thought for a bit. "I would, like, rather go later when there's less people."

Kamui could have thrown a thousand curses at him, but decided to just shut his trap. If this date was ever going to end smoothly, all he had to do was torture himself to the very end. Nomatter how he wanted to run for it, Duke would only come after him even more. Might as well settle this like a man…er…or girl.

"Uh…so, like, you want that Powerpuff Bubbles plu---"

"**No**."

* * *

"I have to do what again?" Kotori asked again, a bit surprised. 

"I just need you to go down to Blockbuster for me and apologize for the inconvenience. Say that there are technical difficulties and I can't return the video right now!"

"But can't you just go do it yourself, Seishirou-san?"

"Kotori, I did not invite you over to simply let you share in my inexplicable anguish! I still have my pride, you know."

"But…but won't they still want the money? I mean, I'm not good at handling with…"

Seishirou sighed. "Just go in there, say it flat out, and leave. Trust me, I've seen your brother handle these guys, and they'll definitely listen."

"So you just want me to act like my nii-san? But how do I do that?"

"You've been doing it for awhile now, you should know!"

"But…but I didn't really know how to…I mean I keep messing up with…ohhh!" Kotori was starting to get nervous. She was not good at handling situations like these, not to mention denying an overdue note. It felt horrible to be in Fuuma's body without having his fierce intellect or skills, and Kotori wished just for once she could be useful to her friend.

"Please, you have to do this for me!" Seishirou shook her shoulders gently. "My reputation's at stake here!"

"Is…isn't there any other way?" Kotori dared to ask.

"No Kotori! Now either you do this for me or you'll be forced to see my puppy-eyed pout, and you _know_ how much I _**hate**_ the puppy-eyed pout!"

"Well I do like puppies---"

"Kotori!"

"Okay, okay," Kotori finally submitted. "I'll do it, but I'm telling you they're not gonna like it." She suddenly became frightened. "I'll probably be bashed alive or…or smacked with…with…"

Seishirou was beginning to grow tired from her pessimism. "Geez you're hopeless!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs and out the door. "Maybe it's better if I come with you. If things gotta be done right, I need to be there to see it!"

Kotori, who failed to realize that Seishirou was angry with her this time, looked at him with a hopeful smile. "So does that mean you will pay the money?"

"Heck no! I'm going over to provide you some guidance." He spoke proudly. "I may not be able to kill anymore, but I still have the mind of a true assassin. And I'll tell you exactly what you have to do!"

* * *

"Oh Kotori, you don't know how I'm, like, enjoying this moment with you!" Duke said before biting into his overcooked hotdog. 

After a well-spent time at the corner vending machine and a short trip to the tan booth, Duke Wonderburger decided to offer Kamui a treat at _Big Wiener's_, a great place for unhealthy fast food.

"I'm twellin' you, likhe, whis ish the gweatesht hoft dog shtore in Japhan!" Duke spoke with his mouth full.

"I'm amazed." Kamui answered dully. His eyes wandered outside the window with a longing look of nostalgia. He wondered how his fellow Seals were doing, or how their situation was with the world when he was not there. Of course, they were probably having better luck this time, since the city was still in one piece.

But what about Fuuma? Or Kotori? No…forget about her, she could be lost for all he cared. But somehow he was eager to know how they were coping with this bizarre switch. For instance, Fuuma had his body, so he was probably fighting bravely to make sure his beautiful skin did not leave a single scratch. And Kotori was probably sitting at home, still scared out of her mind to even do anything.

Oh how wrong he was. But either way, his own situation proved to be more distasteful.

"You're not, like, eating your hot dog?" Duke asked when he noticed Kamui's silence.

"Not hungry."

"Hmm, that sure is, like, a waste," he grabbed Kamui's tray and pulled it next to his. "I hope you don't mind if I, like, finish it for you."

"Be my guest," Kamui responded without looking.

Duke couldn't help but notice his date was not having a hell of a time as he was. He thought maybe his grand act of heroism would change Kamui's mind and have him appreciate him better. Sure he finally went out with him, but Duke wanted to provide the _best_ for his "Kotori," and he was not doing a great job at it. But what more could he give to the blonde hothead?

"You know," Duke began to speak. "the reason I, like, saved you today was because of a memory that I had."

Kamui looked up slightly. "Like?"

"Well I remember when I was, like, young in America, my mom left my dad and took me with her far away," he continued. "They had, like, some fight and my mom couldn't take it anymore. I didn't understand back then, and I really, like, loved my dad. But my mom wouldn't, like, let me stay with him 'cause she claimed custody over me."

"I see. Go on." Kamui felt a bit interested, mainly because it would be rude not to acknowledge something serious.

"My mom, like, was always bitter after that. She took her anger at my dad out at me sometimes, and I couldn't stand it. So one day, when we both went out, I, like, ran away from my mom, and attempted to get back to my dad, wherever he was."

"…"

"But I was, like, crying, and didn't realize that I had ran through a red light at a busy street. My mom, like, ran after me, but it was too late for her to stop anything." He looked up at Kamui. "I was stuck in the same situation, like, you were in today. I was, like, nearly run over by the traffic, but I was alive. And do you know who, like, saved me?"

"Who?"

Duke gave a short smile. "My dad. He, like, came outta nowhere and pulled me off the road. He somehow, like, found us and came to my rescue. You don't know how I was, like happy to find him. And just for that, I figured my mom would, like, forgive him." He suddenly turned grave. "But she, like, didn't. When she caught up to us, she, like, flipped out at him for being there. That, like, hurt me more than it did to my dad. And because of that, I, like, left my mom for good."

Kamui was listening intently. Could something this sad have happened in Duke's childhood? Not that it was _that_ horrible as his own, but the harshness of a mother was something he never experienced himself.

"That's horrible." He said.

Duke leaned back in his chair and looked somewhat pleased. "Yah but, like, my life was better with my dad anyway. We did way better stuffs, like, together. I never really, like, heard from my mom again. Not even after moving here to Japan."

"Well, I'm glad you had a happy ending." Kamui acknowledged with a smile, something he found himself do for the first time.

Duke looked at him and chuckled. "I guess my story wasn't, like, too shabby. I was able to get you to, like, smile again." He got up and leaned his hand out to Kamui. "Shall we, like, go to the movies now?"

Kamui sat there transfixed. For some strange reason, he felt pity for the over-tanned American. Duke was trying so hard to please him, and he was being so cruel back. He felt just like Duke's mother, who never forgave his father even after what he did. How awful it was to be such a heartless bastard. And then it finally occurred to him, that as Duke stood there with a glistening smile, he actually did like him more than he thought.

"Yah sure," he said as he took Duke's hand. It was difficult to finally accept it, but the fact that Kamui was beginning to blush as they walked towards the theatre meant that he was developing feelings for him. That just did not sound right at all.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

Duke gave an exultant look. "_10 Things I Hate About You_. It's, like, my favorite!"

Kamui sighed. "Oh brother…"

* * *

**Yah, Duke likes chick-flicks by the way. Remember, this movie came out in 1999. Anyway, review please!**


	13. An Impractical World Is It Not?

**Another post! Finally. The plot is going to get more interesting from this point on; probably because the end is quite near!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: An Impractical World Is It Not?**

"I'm soooo bored," Yuuto yawned as he lied down on the sidewalk with his teddy bear. "And teddy is too."

Satsuki folded her arms and leaned against a lamppost. "Tell me about it," she couldn't help but sigh as well. "We're seriously not supposed to be here standing around."

The Harbingers could not have had a better way to waste their time than hanging around in front of a small antique shop. Actually, it was not at all their plan to do so. It all began after Seishirou had led them out of the burning site at Yamanote Line area, promising Kotori to check the video tape as soon as possible. The Harbingers were not quite sure why he was so eager to leave, especially since Kamui was still back in the building. But because he had shown a sign of great yet unforeseen leadership, they had no choice but to listen. After all, if Kotori as the new Kamui of Earth was not going to take charge, someone sure had to.

But halfway down their trek back to the hideout, Seishirou suddenly changed directions.

"Hey Seishirou-kun, where are you going? Yuuto had called out to him.

Seishirou was already a few building tops away, but he had managed to catch Yuuto's words.

"Wait for me no longer!" he answered him back as loudly as he could, but unfortunately for Yuuto, all he heard was a faint mumble of jumbled words; selective hearing if you can call it.

By then, Seishirou was already past the next few buildings, slowly fading away from sight. The other Harbingers caught up to Yuuto, only to find him standing alone, dazed and a bit confused.

"I never knew Seishirou-kun looked so cool walking off into the sunset," Yuuto mumbled with awe.

"Yuuto! What are you standing there for?" Satsuki asked after landing next to him. "And where is Seishirou? He was supposed to lead us back to the hideout…at least I believe he was."

"Oh right!" Yuuto snapped back to reality and grinned at Satsuki. "He left!"

Satsuki paused for a bit before questioning. "Wait…what?"

"He said---" Kazuki started.

"Not now, Kazuki." Satsuki continued. "Yuuto, what do you mean 'he left'?"

"He trotted off into the sunset and told us to wait for him _down under_!" Yuuto answered.

Satsuki raised a brow; on second thought, she raised both. "Down…under?"

"Yup!" Yuuto grinned again.

"Well what the heck does that mean?!" Satsuki thrashed her arms out.

"I believe his mind's desire was for us to linger about down where the humans are," Kazuki pointed to the busy road beneath them.

"Okay well I understand that, but where did he go anyway?"

"Beats me," Yuuto brought out his teddy bear. "Come on teddy, let's find a good place to wait for Seishirou-kun!"

"Why can't we just wait on this building top?" Satsuki pointed out after realizing the vast number of people who would be staring at them, especially at Kazuki and Yuuto.

"Nonsense! There's no fun on a deserted building top!" Yuuto smiled. "I wanna be where the people are!" and so, he and Kazuki plummeted towards the earth in a graceful manner, forcing Satsuki to follow suit.

* * *

"Ughhh…should have just waited on that building top," Satsuki mumbled to herself as few bystanders stared awkwardly at Yuuto who had fallen asleep on the ground.

"The jaded mind…so impatient and unenthused like an audience of a non-existent strip club." Kazuki added with his usual monotone.

"I usually don't care, but what 'mind' are you talking about this time?" Satsuki questioned.

Kazuki looked at her with a bored expression. "…mine."

"Oh I'm getting sick of this!" Satsuki blurted out with impatience. "We've been waiting here for two hours and Seishirou's still not back yet! Heck, I don't even know why we're waiting in the first place! We could just leave and---"

"Kanoe calls," Kazuki interrupted as a bizarre ringtone erupted from his cellphone. But why Kanoe decided to call him of all people was still a mystery to this day.

"Yah I know. I can control electric waves remember?" Satsuki placed the phone to her ear, just to avoid suspicion from the average folks.

"Does my ears deceive me? Or have my precious Angels completely forgot that I existed!" Kanoe yelled from the other end.

"Forgive me Kanoe, we're kind of stuck," Satsuki said.

"Stuck?! This have better be a good excuse! I have been waiting for three hours for you people to cause some mayhem, injure some Seals, and get back here on the double in one piece!" Kanoe scolded in fury. "I waited for a call, a note, even a psychological message explaining where you all were but all I had to go through was a worthless pile of worries!"

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked after Kanoe slowed down. "You never worry about us."

"That's because you all always come back in less than an hour!" Kanoe suddenly began to weep. "I have always cared about you all…like a…like a…"

"I love you too!!!!!!!" Yuuto screamed into the phone from behind.

"Yuuto, quit it!" Satsuki pushed him away as few people started to snicker around them.

"Oh my…Yuuto?" Kanoe suddenly sounded cheerful. "Is that you my love? My sweet and precious Yuuto?"

"Yes, it is Yuuto!!" he screamed again joyfully.

Satsuki tried to grab Kanoe's attention. "Listen, there's been---"

"Aww my poor darling Yuuto! I'm so sorry for yelling at you about watching the tape! I miss you so much my love! I take back every mean thing I've said to you for acting so absurdly!" Kanoe continued.

"Yuuto forgives you!!" Yuuto answered back after scurrying next to Satsuki.

"Kanoe, just listen!" Satsuki was getting tired of this. "Seishirou is not with us. He ran off somewhere and told us to wait for him by some street."

"What? Is that why you people are taking so long?" Kanoe said.

"Yeah. But it's been two hours and he hasn't returned. I was thinking that we should just return back without him. I mean after all---"

"Absolutely not!" Kanoe said. "If your fellow harbinger told you to wait, you all should stand put."

"What?! But we don't even know how long he's gonna be!" Satsuki cried irritatingly. "And you told us to come back as soon as possible!"

"That's because I wasn't aware that you still had work left undone. Sounds like a reasonable excuse to me."

"But this is ridiculous!" Satsuki continued. "I don't see the point of him not going back to the hideout by himself!"

"Oh hush Satsuki," Kanoe said. "Seishirou told you guys to wait for him, and that's what you will plan to do. Besides, it could be for a good reason. I'm surprised he's being more sneakier than Kamui."

"Kamui's not with us either…" Satsuki added.

"Oh…" Kanoe paused. "Well that's quite a shame. Anyway, remember to return back with your whole group. Us harbingers have got to stick together you know."

"But---"

"Bye-bye now!" Kanoe responded quickly before hanging up. Satsuki flopped down on the ground with frustration. "Why do I feel like I'm being surrounded by impractical people every day?" she looked once at Yuuto who resumed back to his nap, and at Kazuki, who started talking to a lamppost nearby. "Clearly nothing seems normal nowadays."

* * *

Back at Subaru's house, where the forgotten Seals had gathered to provide some condolence to the poor Sumeragi, Sorata sat with a moody expression on a nearby tree branch. He did not even bother going back inside, especially since he felt rather distant from his other Seal friends.

"As impractical as ever." He grumbled under his breath. "Why do they even waste time with this stuff? It's like we're not even doing our job as protectors of this world." He gazed out towards the city. "Damn, I could still see the flames from Yamanote Line. If only I could save the world by myself."

Before Sorata could continue with further criticism against the Seals, he noticed a figure flash by him in top speed. With a slight glimpse of the face, he noticed the figure to be none other than Kamui, or Fuuma in this case.

"Hey Kamui, where do you think you're going?" Sorata asked.

Fuuma stopped to answer his question. "I've got something to take care of. Gotta go, don't follow me."

"Well well, Kamui. Where are the other Seals?" Sorata asked curiously. "Are you _ditching_ them?"

"No, I just remembered I had to do something, that's all," Fumma recalled the danger his sister was in while being trapped in his own body. _"If I don't help Kotori, my dark side will be out of control within her!" _

"Oh come on, Kamui, as if I'm gonna believe that likely story," Sorata deserted the tree to follow Fuuma. "So you finally realize that you can't save the world with these people eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuuma asked without listening. "And I told you to not follow me."

"I'm talking about the fact that you decided to leave the Seals to go save the world by yourself right?" Sorata said. "You've seen how they were behaving; No concern for the world at all! It's as if that whiny Sumeragi was more important than the end of the world!"

"First of all, I am not going to save the world by myself, and second, the Seals' problems are of no concern to me." Fuuma stated clear and simple.

"No concern?" Sorata said. "Ah, I see how this is. Being that little aloof guy you once were when we first met yah, huh?" he nudged Fuuma playfully. "I actually like that spirit of yours. And now that you and I have joined forces, we can save the world together!"

"For the last time, I said I'm not going to do such thing!" Fuuma suddenly turned on Sorata with a glare. "Just go back to the Seals and think of a plan or something. I gotta go and save my sister!"

"Sister? What sister?" Sorata asked with more curiousity.

Fuuma simply clasped his mouth shut with his hands, cursing for revealing his true intentions to the other Seal. "I…I mean, Kotori. I gotta see how she's doing."

"Wait…but you said 'sister' instead of Kotori." Sorata stared into Fuuma's eyes with suspicion. "And now that I think about it, there have been something different about you lately too."

"What…what do you mean?" Fuuma tried to sound innocent. "It was a mistake with the name, that's all."

"Right. Alright then, what color did I dye my hair last month?" Sorata questioned.

"Say what?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um…brown? Blonde? I dunno…" Fuuma was running out of options. He didn't have much time to spare talking nonsense with the Seal. He heaved a sigh and realized he had no choice but to tell the truth, just as much to avoid confrontation and leave peacefully.

"Look, I gotta tell you something and I'm gonna be very brief," he continued. "You probably might not believe me, but I don't want any further questions after this."

"Sure, go ahead. Spill." Sorata seemed excited.

"Not when you're standing on that electric pole," Fuuma pointed out to Sorata who didn't even realize he had gotten that far with his conversation. "I'm afraid you might topple down in surprise."

"Alright, then you can tell me over there by the sidewalk." Sorata said as he and Fuuma made their way across the street. Fuuma really hoped to get rid of Sorata as soon as possible; the more time he wasted, the more chance his dark side would have to cause havoc.

"By the way," Sorata asked. "I dyed my hair purple last month."

* * *

**To be continued! The crazyness is finally going to meet its turning point next chapter! Review please!**


	14. Oh, Look How the Tables Turn

**Woo! After two or less years, I've finally updated a chapter to this fanfiction! Sorry, I really got carried away with my Vampire Knight story, and since nothing's been happening with X/1999, I got bored of writing. But my interest has returned, so here you go!**

**I'm almost done too, a few more chapters! ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Oh, Look How the Tables Turn**

"So you remember what I told you, right?" Seishirou said hopefully as he laid his firm grip on Kotori's broad shoulders. "Now go in there and do it like we rehearsed."

Kotori gave him a nervous look through her brother's onyx tinted eyes. "I..I still don't think this is a good idea. I know I'm going to mess up somewhere…and and…"

"And if you screw up, we'll go to plan B," Seishirou smiled reassuringly.

"Right…plan B…" Kotori repeated as she turned around to face the exterior of the oh-so-convenient-video store located oh-so-conveniently in the outskirts of the city where hardly any human seemed to dwell. Kotori never understood why Blockbuster would decide to implant its store in a deserted clearing, but considering the fact that this particular Blockbuster sold such things as demented, body-switching videotapes, it was likely possible for the store to get away with it undetected.

So with a nervous pout and a gulp, Kotori stepped through the doors into the enlightened halls of technological entertainment. Rows of videotapes and dvds stood out everywhere, while small screens along the walls advertised the upcoming release of _Apocalypse: A Love Story_. The view seemed interesting enough, but only because Kotori had never dealt with any form of technology whatsoever. Yet with one goal in mind, she brushed away all thoughts of fascination of the strange land from her mind, and moved her eyes to the help desk.

And started walking towards it.

"_Ok, Kotori, just explain to them what Seishirou-san told you,"_ Kotori thought to herself. _"I'm sure they'll understand, there's no reason they shouldn't."_

She heard the tip tap of her boots as she approached closer.

"_Besides, if it doesn't work out, there's always plan B…that's right, plan B…that's--"_

The desk was already in front of her before a jolt of realization flashed through her mind.

"Wait, what's plan B?" she said loudly with a squeal.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" the young female assistant asked as she raised her brow in confusion.

"Oh, oh right," Kotori said nervously before she coughed into her fist to get the deep vocals of her brother. "I'm here on an important request. You see, a friend of mine was supposed to return a videotape he rented awhile ago, but on the way here, he was attacked savagely by ferocious gang members who thought the tape could be recycled and used to weave purse straps for their grandmothers, and after stealing the tape, they accidentally left it in the garbage can instead of the recycling one, and a big bird swept down and picked the tape in his mouth, thinking that it was food, and flew to Thailand where it dropped it into a local village where the people thought it to be a brick, and decided to use it to build a small hut, only to find then that a foreigner who was researching rural life recognized it to be one of the tapes that he rented from this blockbuster, and with a strange luck of coincidence, he was able to contact my friend who's in bed with his wounds, and promised to fly down from Thailand to return the tape back to him in… three hundred sixty-five days."

In the few seconds of silence that followed, Kotori stood with a big grin of satisfaction while the girl stared at her with every thought of what-the-fuck-am-I-doing-here-listening-to-this-psycho crossing her mind. Not until realizing that the story was over did she decide to speak.

"So…you're saying that your friend got some late fee, and he doesn't want to pay but he can't return the video yet either."

Kotori's face instantly brightened. "That's it! That's exactly what my—I mean his problem is!"

"Forget about it," she waved her hand. "That tape's an old piece of junk anyway. We're trying to get rid of all our VHS tapes to make way for blu-ray and HD dvds." She shrugged. "It's the new generation, digital cinema is where it's at."

"Then he doesn't have to return the video?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Or pay the late fee?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought---"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Both Kotori and the girl turned to see a thin man with a curly thick mustache and retro glasses stomp his way behind the desk with a frown.

"Didn't I just fire you three minutes ago?" the storeowner pointed a slimy thin finger at the girl.

"Well, I---"

"Get outta here, snaggletooth!" and with that, she quickly fled the scene, cursing loudly about being stuck in the dark ages and tripping over carts before dashing out the exit.

"And as for you, young man," he pointed his index finger straight at Kotori's nose. "A late fee is a late fee. You tell your friend that he's gotta pay up and show up to give that video back!"

Kotori started to panic. "But…but I thought I didn't have to…that lady said---"

"She's been a lousy assistant! Wouldn't have given her the job if I knew she was trying to get me out of business!"

"Out of business?"

"Yes, that's right!" the man hissed back. "She's been cheating on my customers, giving them advantages they don't deserve!"

"Uh…"

"Complains that my store's becoming too old school! Says that I gotta upgrade! Pfft!"

"Well…"

"Having all these dvds and online renting with no late fees, people have it too easy!"

"But…"

"Return whenever they want, they say. Don't have to come to the store, they say. How pathetic!"

"I just want to…"

"No…we're out of money as it is, and since hardly anyone comes here, I can't afford anymore free offers!" he thrashed a finger at her once again. "So either pay now or the fee's going to triple before you even know it!"

In an unexpected flash, the storeowner found himself pulled forward by his finger until his face was almost touching Kotori's nose. But Kotori herself had retired for the time being, for in her place suddenly stood a beast with a ferocious snarl. A man with icy cold pupils. A killer with a murderous instinct.

Dark Fuuma had returned.

"Are you threatening me?" he whispered coldly. "You little wimp."

"No…no... just doing my job," the terrified man began to squirm from his grip. "For--forget what I said…you can return the tape whenever you want and---"

"Oh, so now you're calling it all off?" the Kamui of Earth smirked. "Too bad that's not what your heart says."

"Oh please don't kill me!" he clasped his hands together. "There's already been a guy here who's been killed a few weeks ago. Please…please…have mercy!"

"Mercy? Why, I outta…"

"Wait! Wait!" Seishirou came bustling through the door as he skidded right in front of the desk. "We can spill blood another day! It's time to initiate plan B!"

The dark Fuuma released the man instantly as Kotori returned back from her sub consciousness, blinking rapidly with the same look of confusion she had the last time she changed.

"What…what just…?" she muttered.

"Sorry, you were taking so long, I figured you'd need some backup," Seishirou said.

The man thrust his finger at Seishirou. "You!" he growled from his throat. "You're the one who killed Carl, the cashier guy!"

"Well how else was I supposed to pay for the video? Not that that's the point, I'm still not going to pay the late fee," Seishirou gave a witty look of victory. "And if you don't like it, then I'm turning to the one source of entertainment I should have used a long time ago!"

The storeowner gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"That's right," Seishirou leaned forward with a cunning grin. "Netflix!"

"Nooooo!" the man fell on his knees with a dramatic look of agony. "Alas! Defeated by the internet once again!"

Seishirou stood over him. "And I'm the only customer you got too. But I'll reconsider if you leave the whole matter off. What do you say?"

The man looked up grumpily from his oversized specs and raised his hand. "Fine. Truce."

Seishirou shook it with a smile. "It's a deal then."

* * *

"Ugh! I had it with this shit!" Kamui dragged his tired feet down the edge of vast farm fields stretching across the rural outskirts of Tokyo. His clothes were dirty, his hair was smothered across his sweaty face, and the load from Kotori's dainty breasts was beginning to get on his nerves. And it all started with the fact that his illogical date ran out of money to pay for their movie tickets, and insisted that they take his convertible to explore the "wonders of nature" outside of the city instead.

It would have all gone well if Duke wasn't such a klutzy driver, allowing poor Kamui to almost get a heart attack in the passenger seat. But when they were finally out of the city, and onto open road, Duke, in the midst of singing off-key to The Beach Boys, ran his car into a deep ditch, and off fell Kamui into shallow muddy water.

The thought brought a nauseated churn in his stomach, especially since he wasn't accustomed to have his pretty self unclean for anything. But then he was stupid enough to go into a fit of hysterics and start walking away from the mess.

And now Kamui was panting from exhaustion in the middle of nowhere, lost, dirty, and immensely regretful of the fact that he didn't stick around for Duke to call for help.

"He probably already called emergency and got a ride home." Kamui said to himself. "Not that it matters…I rather die from heat stroke than spend ten seconds with that asshole. No more saving the world for me."

Suddenly, as if the mighty gods didn't want to get rid of him that easily, Kamui's eyes fell on the secluded structure of Blockbuster in the distance, and his pupils twinkled with hope. If there was a store out here, then there definitely was a telephone.

"Sweet muffin!"

Kamui stopped abruptly as his entire insides turned to stone. There was no mistake in that voice, but clearly that jerk couldn't run all this way for him! Not now, not ever!

But one quick look said it all. Duke was running towards him, waving his over-tanned muscular arms at him to stop.

Stop…as if!

"Fuck my life!! FUCK MY LIFE!!!" Kamui screamed hysterically as he ran with all his might towards the video store. His one hope for refuge.

* * *

"Oh wow, we did it Seishirou-san!" Kotori chirped with excitement as they made their way to the exit. "Maybe we needed plan B, but we did it anyway!"

"Good ol' Netflix, the American dream brought to Japan." Seishirou said with a grin.

"Go Nedfix!" Kotori cheered enthusiastically.

But before Seishirou could comment on her absurd cry of ignorance, the automatic door suddenly opened, and in dashed a petite young woman who collided into Kotori's manly arms.

"Oh my god, it's me!" Kotori yelped as she stared into her own face parted by short locks of hair unlike her own.

"Uh…I'm guessing that's Kamui," Seishirou raised his brow as he pointed at the panting creature.

"Kotori! Seishirou! Thank god!" Kamui spoke through huge breaths.

"Kamui?! Oh my god, it _is_ you!" Kotori squealed before enveloping her arms tightly around him. "Oh Kamui, I missed you so much! I was worried that---"

"Fuuma—I mean, Kotori, you gotta help me!" Kamui's cries of desperation echoed as he held onto the front of her shirt. "He's coming for me! He's gonna get me!"

"Who's coming for you?" Seishirou gave a look of concern. "Don't tell me you've made enemies already."

"Dammit, I wish I did!" Kamui shouted annoyingly. "Everyone wants to be my friend! My FRIEND! And now he's forcing me to be his lover!"

Kotori squealed. "Lover? But that's ridiculous! A guy can't be your lover! Besides, I'm married to you anyway!"

Seishirou sighed as he rubbed his temples. "That's great and all, but who is this guy that we're talking about?"

"Hands off my girl, oddy man!"

All three turned to see the suntanned surfer with his sandy blonde hair glaring at them from the entrance. Kamui instantly gave a girly yelp and ran behind Kotori with fear.

Seishirou chuckled. "Ah, so he's the old chap who's been lucky enough to meet the great Kamui."

"Oohh he's so handsome!" Kotori blushed as she giggled to herself.

"What the hell?!" Kamui cried irritatingly. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

"Hey dude, like, I'm talking to you!"

"I think he means you," Seishirou looked towards Kotori.

"What should I do? I don't want to break his heart."

Kamui growled with frustration. "Jesus Christ, can one of you just shoot him please? Seishirou, you're an assassin, why don't you just stick a hole through his chest or something?!"

Seishirou gave a light yawn. "I would if I could, but that video stopped me from killing people, remember?"

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to check on that tape now that you got more time?" Kotori said.

"She's, like, my girlfriend 'cause I saw her first!"

"Hey, you're right, I guess I should start going, huh?"

"Don't make me, like, come over there and crush that noggin!"

"Maybe Kamui and I can come over sometimes and see how it's going?"

"I'm gonna, like, count to three, and if she's not next to me by that time…"

"Sure, the door's always open."

"One…"

"And Onii-chan can come too, right?"

"Two…"

"Of course he can."

"Three…"

"YOU GUYS!!!" Kamui yelled in the top of his lungs.

"That's it!" Duke stomped forward with a ridiculous frown. "Now you're, like, going down!"

And with one act of desperation, Kamui said the one thing that he could never imagine would come out of his mouth as a dragon of heaven:

"Oh for heaven's sake, where's dark Fuuma when you need him to blow the crap outta this ugly worm?"

BOOM!

A mighty explosion, as big as a mushroom cloud, erupted within seconds and blew two-thirds of the ill-fated Blockbuster to pieces. The entire front exterior was replaced by a massive hole with flying pieces of steel, wood, and dead ugly worms landing on various scorched locations.

It wasn't long until the dense smoke cleared enough for Kamui and Seishirou to gaze in utter shock and confusion at Kotori's masculine form in front of them, weaving a surge of power in her fist, and gazing menacingly at a clump of dead ashy material.

Or what was left of Duke Wonderburger anyway.

"No…fucking…way…" Kamui muttered with disbelief.

"Yes way…" The dark Fuuma whispered in a cold voice as he turned to smirk at Kamui. "I've been waiting to come out for so long…had a few chances too…but now that you finally summoned me," he glided forward and grabbed Kamui by the throat. "It's about time we finish some unfinished business." And with a swift shot upward, he carried his alarmed victim to the utmost top of a protruding metal pole in the shape of a large cross.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What the hell are you doing?!" Kamui yelled as he found himself tied back with random wires that appeared out of nowhere.

"Fuuma's sister! Kotori!" Seishirou shouted from the ground. "I know you wanted to save your lover from that Duke guy and all, but---"

"Kotori, stop this!" Kamui started to panic. "I'm not gonna ask how you used your powers just now but this is just ridiculous!"

"Kotori? Me? You must be mistaken, little sister," Dark Fuuma snickered. "As our destinies are intertwined, the fate of the world will be decided with your destruction. The only missing piece as of now is Kamui himself. But he will come," he hissed into his face. "He will surely come…"

It took less than a second before Kamui, in the small feminine body of which he became so accustomed, understood the situation before him.

The fate of the world. He had envisioned Kotori's gruesome death in the hands of her brother in this same fashion months ago.

Except this time, it was to be _his_ death instead!

"Oh crap…" Kamui murmured. "Should've just stayed with Duke…"

* * *

A thick blanket of darkness enveloped the nebulous atmosphere of dreams. Within it, Kanoe and her sister, Hinoto, were taking part as always in envisioning the future.

"Dear sister, you know you can't win," Kanoe smirked in her sleep. "The odds are against you this time."

"There is still time for change. The future has yet to be decided." Hinoto spoke calmly.

"Clearly you don't see what's right in front of you. After all…" Kanoe suddenly thrust a large blue game piece to the center of a gigantic Parcheesi board. "Most of my pieces are at home already while only two of your red ones are in play. Let's see you try to beat that!"

Hinoto smiled to herself. "You are forgetting that the luck of the dice can change everything. And I might just have the upper hand in the next turn."

"Oh please, you can't be---" Kanoe stopped abruptly to find a different image appear in front of them. As vague as the vision was, Hinoto was able to utter a cry of dismay before Kanoe had time to react.

"Is that…Kamui?" Kanoe pointed at the image of Kotori in Fuuma's body standing on top of a metallic pole. Kamui, in Kotori's body, was tied helplessly against it, using all means to escape his fate, even attempt to bite the wires off. "Well that's different."

"Kamui! Kamui is in danger!" Hinoto gasped before leaning over the surreal apparition.

"Really? He looks fine to me." Kanoe said as she admired the scene.

"Not _your _Kamui! The Kamui of heaven," Hinoto continued. "His destiny can change remarkably if he is killed!"

"What are you talking about? That little shrimp's not even there."

"No," Hinoto pointed at the figure tied to the pole. "The girl…that is Kamui. And the man above him, is the girl."

Kanoe couldn't help but burst into hysterics. "Haha! You have got to be kidding me! Sister, I understand you like to speak in riddles, but isn't that going a bit too far?"

Hinoto gave the most irritated glare Kanoe had ever seen. "I am speaking the truth, Kanoe. There is something quite amiss here. Their true forms are not in their right bodies. What is to happen for the sake of the world is now horribly reversed."

"Ok, now you lost me," Kanoe sighed with frustration. "How are those two not in their right bodies unless---"

She stopped to trail her eyes towards the ground where another figure stood in confusion of the event. With a gasp at his identity, Kanoe instantly broke off from her dreams and came back to reality.

She knew what the problem was, or rather, the cause of it.

"That Sakurazukamori…" Kanoe hissed to herself.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	15. Their Destiny Was NEVER Foreordained!

**Very intense chapter! Hope you can spot the reference quote I used from _School of Rock_, no stealing intended of course.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Their Destiny was NEVER Foreordained!**

"I know there was an explosion over there, I saw it from miles away."

"I don't get it," Sorata said as he followed Fuuma towards the escalating smoke beyond the city grounds. "If you're really Fuuma stuck in Kamui's midget body, then why haven't you tried to turn against us?"

"What do you mean?" Fuuma responded as he thought back on everything he had to tell Sorata on their quest to find his younger sister. It was a good thing the dragon of heaven didn't take his job too seriously, or else he wouldn't have lived to tell his tale. As a monk, Sorata was actually quite a good listener, and he nodded understandingly every time, pretending everything that had happened was completely normal. Of course, that didn't escape asking the most obvious questions.

"Well, I would assume, since you're our enemy and all, and a dragon of earth, you would try to secretly destroy us without our knowing," Sorata shrugged. "Not that it'd matter. Those guys need a reality check anyway."

"Well quite honestly, I've never actually cared for this end of the world crap." Fuuma sighed. "It's just something the Man is making me do…"

Sorata raised his brow as they stopped on the last building top at the edge of the city. "The Man?"

Fuuma instantly turned on him. "Yeah the man. Oh, you don't know the Man?" he gave him a startled look. "He's everywhere! In the heavens, down in hell…those dreamseers, they're the Man." He continued frustratingly. "and the Man ruined our awesome lives, he's burning down our awesome futures, and he kidnapped our greatest hopes and flushed them down the toilet!" he stood with determination. "And there used to be a way to stick it to the Man. It was called marijuana, but guess what, oh no, the Man ruined that, too, with a little thing called the end of the world!"

Fuuma took deep breaths as he concluded his mind-blowing rant. Sorata simply stared at him after getting nothing more out of his message than the thought of marijuana.

"Besides," Fuuma sighed depressingly. "I'm nothing without my dark side."

"Oh…" Sorata said as his eyes trailed towards the damaged wreckage across the street behind them. "Sooooooo…I guess we're here."

Fuuma turned around, half surprised that they had already made to their destination, and the other half to find what was left of Blockbuster. Squinting hard, he tried to make out anything peculiar through the debris. Sorata, next to him, decided to offer some assistance.

"I spy with my gorgeous eyes…" Sorata said as he placed the side of his hand on his forehead. "something tall, hard, and eye-catching."

"That's what she said." Fuuma muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Fuuma continued to look towards the distance. "But you're right. There is something weird going on over there."

"I say we go take a closer look."

"That's what she---"

"…"

"…I mean, yah, let's go."

So on they went, over the ashes and through the woods, into the leftover mesh of metal, videotapes, posters, televisions, cash registers, and dead worms. Not until pushing aside a large neon letter "B" that belonged to the Blockbuster logo did they come across the most shocking sight they had ever beheld.

"No way! _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is on sale!" Sorata cried as he picked up a debris-stained video tape from the ground. "This is the most shocking thing ever, they never have these old classics for half price!"

"Nevermind, look!" Fuuma pointed at the tall, hard, and eye-catching structure that stood upright in the middle of the destruction. But what caught his attention was not the cross-shaped pole itself, but the two people that were suspended upon it, one tied against the pole with elongated wires, and the other cackling above with menace.

It took exactly three seconds before he realized who they were. "Kamui!!! Kotori!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Ugh, I can't seem to find him anywhere!" Yuzuhira said as she rushed back into the room where Subaru and the other dragons of heaven waited to hear news of their two remaining members. "Sorata-chan's not here!"

Everyone looked at her, a bit confused at her concerned and surprised visage.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Arashi snorted. "He's probably gone to stuff his face again. Or…" she blushed with frustration as she tried to resist thinking that he had cheated on her for another woman.

"But…but Kamui's not here either!"

"What?!" the others except for Subaru said altogether.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where can he be?" Seiichirou asked with concern.

"He was upstairs when we came here." Karen said. "You think he probably went with Sorata?"

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on him," Arashi grumbled. "He's always trying to stray Kamui away from his job. And ours too!"

"You think so?"

Everyone turned to see Subaru gazing out the window towards the distance, his voice meek yet highly sagacious.

"You think Sorata-chan is hindering our task to save the world?" Subaru repeated as he turned towards them. "You all think he's a pain in the butt?"

"Well, yes, he has been acting up a lot," Arashi answered with a frown. "That vacation in Hawaii obviously messed with his brain."

"And he seemed so uncompassionate after what happened between you and Seishirou," Karen shook her head.

"He's been blabbering about for goodness knows what reason," Seichirou said.

"He was being too silly," Yuzuhira pouted with a shrug. "Although I kinda like that…"

"Basically he hasn't helped us at all with stopping the Harbingers," Arashi concluded. "He's just been frolicking around while we we're doing all the work to help Kamui."

"All the work?!" Subaru suddenly exploded in anger. "You're telling me right now, at this very moment, that we're doing work when _that's_ been happening?"

"_That_?" the others cried in unison.

Subaru instantly pointed out the window towards the far horizon where patches of smoke enveloped the sky. Several gasps reverberated through the room as Subaru stomped towards the exit with a frustrating huff.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seichirou said as the others huddled towards him.

Subaru sighed as he paused to find the right words. "You know what I hate about this team?" he turned the doorknob and let the outside light flood into the dark interiors of the room.

"We can say and do the most ironic things sometimes…"

* * *

"Dammit, let me go! HELP!!!" Kamui struggled against the chords as they tightened around his fragile body. "I swear to my mom, if you get one scratch on me, I'll kill you!"

"Pretty brave words for a poor little girl who doesn't even have a weapon," Dark Fuuma chuckled menacingly.

"Hey, you guys!" Seishirou continued to yell at them from the ground. "Come on, the joke's over!"

"Seishirou!!" Fuuma shouted as he and Sorata joined him at the spectacle. "What's going on? Why is my sister and Kamui up there?"

"Oh hey, real Fuuma, and uh…Seals kid," Seishirou continued. "Well, honestly, I would like to know too."

"So, what happened?" Fuuma asked frustratingly.

"Well you see…" and Seishirou told them everything that had happened, starting from him and Kotori planning to raid Blockbuster to Kamui desperately asking them to kill a certain stalker of his.

"And so, all that was left of that poor over-tanned mortal was an over-burned chunk of dead flesh." He finished with a grin. "Boy, if I knew Kotori was _that _good with her powers, I would have learned from her in a heartbeat."

"No, this is horrible! Simply terrible!" Fuuma grabbed Seishirou's shoulders as he gave him a panic-stricken look. "Don't you see? It wasn't Kotori who used my powers or is up there right now! It's my dark side!"

"Woah, you have a dark side?" Seishirou gasped in amazement.

"Just listen!" Fuuma slapped him to bring some sense into his head. "That video we watched caused us to switch bodies, but my dark side, or the real dragon of earth, still remained within my body. And now that Kotori is stuck in my body, my dark side is possessing her!" he stopped for air. "Darn it, he can take over for good and I'll never be able to see my sister again!"

Seishirou widened his eyes. "Shit…that does sound horrible."

"We can stop him with our powers," Sorata said. "I can set up a spirit shield."

"No we can't attack him," Fuuma said as he watched his evil half torture Kamui with all his greatness. "He's too cool to…I mean, I don't want Kotori to get hurt in the process."

"But we must do something!" Seishirou said. "Can't you go and talk to that dude? You know him more than anyone of us."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Fuuma agreed as he jolted upward with Kamui's power and landed effortlessly on an erected structure near the pole.

"Fuuma!" Kamui cried in relief at his sight. "Oh thank goodness it's you!"

"Ah, Kamui, how nice to have you finally with us," the dark Fuuma smirked at his appearance. "I've been enjoying your childhood sweetheart scream for mercy all this time."

"That's my sister's body, you buffoon," Fuuma frowned. "And you're messing with the wrong person…literarily!"

"Yah, you tell him!" Kamui said with a rising hope. "Now blast that asshole down so I can get off of here, grab some lunch, and call it a day!"

"I'm sorry, Kamui, I don't think I can do that. That's still my body you know," Fuuma continued to glare at his evil counterpart. "But by no means does he have the right to take over and hurt my friends and family."

"Aww, well isn't that disappointing, Kamui. I guess since you can't stop me, you won't have any choice but watch as I rip your lover to pieces!"

Fuuma sighed at his ignorance. "My god, do I have to repeat the fact that Kotori is my freakin' sister?"

"Hey…" Kamui pouted at him. "I thought you and I had a thing going."

"I know, but he doesn't know that."

"Of course he doesn't. He still thinks that I'm Kotori, and you're me. But what he doesn't know that the _real_ us are actually in lo---"

"Enough!" Dark Fuuma interrupted. "It's time to end this, for the sake of the world!"

And with a huge sweep, he swung his arms forward simultaneously and brought them down on to Kamui's female chest, until…

A momentary pause with background crickets followed as the dark Fuuma realized something was amiss.

"Yah, nice going, pea brain," Kamui yawned in boredom as he found no weapon make contact with his skin. "I'm wondering how you're planning to kill me without the sword."

* * *

"Man, this is so frustrating," Seishirou said as he paced back and forth. "This wouldn't have happened if I never gave that video tape for those three to watch. It's all my fault!"

"Oh cheer up, we all make mistakes," Sorata flashed an encouraging smile. "Think of how many times we Seals have failed to stop you guys from destroying Tokyo…of course, most of them were because of the others cooing over that whiny Sumeragi."

Seishiriou's face instantly lit up from the sound of his name. "Subaru? Subaru Sumeragi? Oh my god, how is that poor wretched boy?!"

"Uh…whiny," Sorata stepped back from his overexcitement. "He's actually been crying his balls out over you."

"Really?" Seishirou clasped his hands together in glee. "So he _does_ care!"

"Actually, he really hates your---"

"That's it! I have decided!" Seishirou brought his fist up boldly as he stood there with a determined face. "I must destroy that video tape and get my murderous self again! It's the only way to win his heart back for good!"

"Well I don't know if that's ---"

"But that video's back at home. And if I leave to get it now, I'll miss what's going on between those three nutcases up there!"

" Um, don't you think---?"

"Silence, fool!" Seishirou stuck an index finger at Sorata's nose, but just almost instantly, he pulled it back with a quivering lip. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" His eyes moistened with tears. "Forgive the poor assassin, but I've been behaving so pitiful lately…it's so frustrating not to be able to kill you!"

"Oh yeah, of course…that's definitely a bad thing." Sorata sighed sarcastically.

"If only I had that tape in my hands right now, I'll be able to reverse the curse." Seishirou tapped against his chin thoughtfully. "Something's just gotta click!"

"Seishirou-kun!!! Yuuto and teddy got video!!"

And in an unexpected flash, Yuuto appeared in a bubbly flair with his adorable teddy clung to his back. Behind him, Nataku Kazuki and Satsuki, the techno girl, appeared in equal elegance, although the latter did not seemed enthused at her dramatic appearance. In fact, before Seishirou had time to react, she instantly lunged forward and grabbed his collar with force.

"What the hell, Seishirou?" she yelled at his face. "When are you ever going to learn to use your cell phone?!"

"Cell phone?" Seishirou continued with realization. "Ohhhh, so that's what been ringing in my pocket all this time."

Satsuki's face contorted with rage as she was at the brink of choking the living daylights out of him. But with great effort, she decided to move onto other important things.

"We got a call from Kanoe who said you were going to be here."

"And she told us to raid your house and bring along this pretty videotape," Yuuto said as he held up the demented cassette.

"Oh, thank you, guys!" the former assassin responded happily. "You don't know how happy I am to---"

"Kanoe also said that if you don't do something about this tape, she's going to skin you alive," Satsuki threatened with malice. "Before you can even say X/1999."

"X/1999."

"Shut up, and do what she says!" Satsuki shoved the cassette into his hands. "We don't know what the hell's going on, so you better start explaining things now!"

"Uh…like what?"

Satsuki, Yuuto, and Kazuki stuck their index fingers towards the dramatic scene above them, on the cursed pole where the fate of the world was partially about to unfold.

"Oh…right," Seishirou took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it all started after I went to kill a litter of newborn puppies…"

* * *

"Subaru-chan, are you mad at us?" Yuzuhira pouted as she and the other Seals followed Subaru to the outskirts of the city where the burning catastrophe had taken place.

"No, not at you, little girly," Subaru smiled. "You're excused for being so cute like me. I don't know about the others though."

"Really, you're not even gonna tell us what we did wrong?" Arashi asked from behind.

Within seconds, he stopped his pace and turned to his teammates with a hopeless frown. "Honestly guys, didn't my inspiring speech back home mean nothing to you?"

"What inspiring speech?" they said together.

Subaru paused for a second to retrace his thoughts. "Okay, maybe I didn't give a speech, but you guys must see what you've all been doing."

"Subaru, we don't understand," Seiichirou said.

The Sumeragi put his hands on his hips and decided to spell it out for them. "I'm just sick and tired of you all cooing over us cute people when you should be concentrating on protecting the world. You think I don't notice when you fawn over Kamui and me, just to please our adorable-ness."

"What's that supposed to mean? We've been there when the Yamanote Line was falling apart." Arashi answered.

"You were there just to look for Kamui," Subaru continued. "Besides, that train line is now history, no thanks to you."

"Now that is just rude," Karen intervened. "We only look after you two because we care. After all, it's our duty to look after our teammates."

"Is it? Then how come nobody cares where Sorata is?"

The others looked at each other uncomfortably. Something was beginning to dawn on them.

"Well...he's different," Arashi blushed at the ground. "I mean, he's not even---"

"Full of bishie-ness?" Subaru finished. "Of course, because of that, nobody realized that he's been trying to tell us to do our job. To keep on the lookout so we don't mess up again!"

"So…you think that's why he left without telling us?" Seiichirou asked. "Because we were not paying attention to our true destiny?"

"And that we were ignoring him when we should have been listening to him?" Karen followed.

"Exactly." Subaru formed a pleasing grin as the others held miserable and guilty looks. "Look guys, I appreciate you all trying to make me feel better about Sei-kun, but Sorata was right, we were wasting our time," he turned his eyes towards the remains of Blockbuster ahead. "And I've got a hunch that he and Kamui will already be there doing what we should have done long before."

He sighed as he moved forward with the remaining Seals on his tail.

"_And Seishirou-Kun…perhaps you'll be there to listen to me too…"

* * *

_

"Damn it! How can I forget about the sword?" Dark Fuuma tapped against his forehead in frustration. "This was the perfect opportunity to decide the fate of the world, but no, something _had_ to go wrong!"

"You know, I love how there are people down there who don't seem to care that a poor helpless girl is about to be staked through the heart," Kamui gazed miserably at Seishirou and the others ranting on about their own problems.

"Silence! You are through with sarcasms," dark Fuuma leaned over his face. "Now tell me where the sacred sword is!"

"You can't get the sword now, it's too early in the plot!" the real Fuuma shouted at him.

"Yah, and my auntie's not dead cold yet!" Kamui grumbled irritatingly.

"Shit, well what about the other one?"

"I ate it…" Kazuki responded from below with a dull face.

"Crap! Then how the hell am I supposed to kill you?" the Kamui of earth was growing exceptionally mad.

"Well I dunno," Kamui managed to shrug. "Look around you, there are plenty of sharp poles."

Dark Fuuma's face instantly brightened. "Poles…that's it!"

"….me and my fuckin' big mouth…"

* * *

"Teddy sees enemy forces approaching," Yuuto brought his bear's paw to point towards the silhouettes arriving in the distance. Through the cloud of smoke, Sorata and the Harbingers saw the other Seals appear gracefully, Arashi being the first to land so she could rush to her lover with sympathy.

"Woah there, babe," Sorata said as Arashi embraced him with every ounce of her fierce love. "Didn't see this coming."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she wept against his chest. "We were wrong to ignore you. I was wrong for not listening to your words and frequently plunging you to your near death!"

Sorata looked at the other apologetic faces and smiled. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that the pain was definitely worth it."

"So you forgive us?" Yuzuhira chimed in.

Sorata ruffled her short hair with a chuckle. "I forgive you."

Seishirou beheld the beautiful reunion and gave a short sigh. Oh, how he wished Subaru was there to say the same thing to him. Just this once, just for everything that had happened to him all this time, he would have liked nothing more but his sweet and tender company. His Sumeragi. His one and only victim of love.

"I forgive you…"

Seishirou pressed his eyes together, hoping that the meek silky voice did not come from his head. If anything, he refused to turn to the sound, but Satsuki had enough practical sense to guide his way.

"Uh… that Sumeragi kid is trying to tell you someth---."

"I know!" Seishirou said loudly before he slowly looked towards the jet haired young onmyoji behind him, his grey eyes twinkling with adoration.

"Subaru-kun…" Seishirou's eyes welled up in tears. "Subaru-kun, I---"

"It's ok, I know that you didn't mean it," Subaru smiled. "I know that you didn't mean to kiss Kamui of Earth back then. And even if you did---"

"I didn't," Seishirou held his shoulders gently. "It was all about some maniacal scheme and he had to explain it to me…err…close up."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Of course not," Seishirou smiled as he brought his lips to his forehead. "Subaru, you know you're the top dog on my torture list, and I love tormenting you more than anyone."

Subaru placed his head on his chest. "But you were avoiding me, I thought there was someone else."

"I thought the same way too, but I guess a stupid conspiracy of a demented video got in the way," Seishirou chuckled as he kissed both of Subaru's eyelids. "You'll always be in my bloody world."

Subaru inched closer to his lips as tears strolled down his face. "Oh Seishirou-kun, I lo---"

"Okay, sunshine and rainbows are over," Satsuki parted them quickly. "We've got bigger circuits to fry." And she pointed towards the bigger circuits that needed to be fried, resulting a poor upset Subaru who felt rudely interrupted.

"What is Kamui doing? Why is he just standing up there?" Karen yelled as Fuuma simply watched in despair at the scene from above.

"Um…there have been a few misconceptions," Sorata answered.

The other Seals gave him a confused look.

"Let's just say, those three are not in their right minds today," Sorata continued. "And intervening would be a bad idea."

"Oh, _now_ we're not supposed to intervene," Arashi thrashed her arms out in hopelessness. "And Subaru was yelling at us for being out of the loop all the time."

"Don't blame my Subaru-kun," Seishirou said as he cuddled the onmyoji with glee.

"It's not working!" Fuuma landed swiftly in Kamui's body next to them. "I can't get my dark side to stop!"

"Woah, you have a dark side?" The dragons of heaven said together.

"Listen guys, Kamu---I mean Kotori is in grave danger. The fate of the world can change drastically if he kills her before his time!" Fuuma breathed frantically as he gazed at every mortal involved in the apocalyptic struggle, dragons of earth and of heaven alike. "Our destiny was supposed to be foreordained, but our futures are suddenly being hopelessly rewritten. All of this is not supposed to happen…at least not yet."

"I'll say, I was supposed to have a Guitar Hero tournament with the Beast today," Satsuki answered in a huff.

"My mind had an appointment with the spiritual realms of delirium," Kazuki sighed as he gazed into the distance.

"Yah, and Sei-kun and I are supposed to make out already," Subaru pouted.

A few seconds of silence followed as Fuuma slapped his forehead in irritation. Lucky for him to be part of a band of hypocrites.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the only way to stop the Kamui of Earth," he continued as his eyes landed on Seishirou's hands. "is to destroy that video tape for good!"

"But…" Seishirou looked at the object between his fingers. "But what if it's not we're supposed to do, what if---"

"HELP!!!"

Every single eye, including that of the worms that had managed to live through the disaster, suddenly turned to the suspenseful spectacle building above them. Right on top of the rotted pole, Kamui was screaming frantically as the dark Fuuma lunged out another massive pole from the wreck and sharpened the end with his teeth. In a flash, he hoisted it above his head, ready to strike at his unfortunate victim.

"FINALLY, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, SISTER!!"

"NOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" a wave of unified screams erupted through the atmosphere.

"I want my mummy!!!" Kamui cried.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!!!!!"

And the sword-like pole came tumbling down.

* * *

**Yeah for cliffhanger! The random absurdity has two more chapters to go!**

**Leave some comments!**


	16. The Doodoo of All Voodoo

**2nd to last chapter! Didn't have much time to edit it and had to finish it rather fast. But enjoy the epic randomness! For the last time!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Doodoo of All Voodoo

Under the crisp waves of sunlight where the ocean water hugged the sandy beach in quick flows, a pair of small fair-skinned feet made deep prints along the unknown path while feeling the brown granular texture between small blister-filled toes.

"Ouch, ouch…ouch!" Kotori squealed every time her bare feet made contact with the extremely hot ground. The trek down the beach seemed to take forever, but besides the fact that she had no certain destination in mind, receiving any small inkling of stopping to cool her feet in the water was beyond the question. So the young blonde went with the tattered soles of her feet, whimpering each time for the sake of appearing helpless and frightened as her existence permitted.

"Oh…nobody told me dreams are this painful," she said as tears speckled her eyes from the torture. She tried to remember the last time she ended up in this place, when the beach was actually cool, inviting and not oddly deserted. It had been like that a couple of times before when she was in her own body, her mind slowly drifting off into another world in another time. Even when she was awake, her thoughts would wander off dreamily and leave her in a hopeless daze. That's when poor Kamui had to conclude that she was definitely high on something.

"And you thought I've been lying when I said she acts like a dumb bitch on crack," Kamui had told Fuuma one day. Of course, Kotori was never in her right mind that time to listen, and it was a good thing for her to keep it that way.

Yet, things had suddenly turned for the worse, and the perfect place for her mental escape as a dreamseer was not so perfect anymore. And it all started after she switched bodies with her older brother, making her, in several processes, resort to random blackouts in the most random of times, come back to this malicious beach, and suddenly end up in the real world again without having a slight clue of the past few seconds.

That was what it was like before, but now this dream, or rather her nightmare, was beginning to obnoxiously prolong. It felt like hours walking down the forsaken sandy path, and Kotori's feet was already blister-fied and crispy fried. Why couldn't she wake up? What was going on in the real world that was preventing her to go back to it?

"It hurts all over…I don't know what to do anymore," Kotori stopped as she covered her face to cry. "I wish there was someone here to be my friend."

Suddenly, a faint music from the distance caught her ear as she looked towards the large rocks near the random cliff that appeared out of the blue. After following the trail of the wholly exotic melody, she came across a very beautiful man with light colored dreadlocks wearing a flower-printed Hawaiian shirt and pants to match. A closer inspection gave way to his pathetically off tune singing, even when his fingers plucked the strings skillfully on his small ukulele.

"Kakyo-chan!" Kotori screamed in delight as she ran to him.

"Ah, the young mistress from out bay has come to join me in this perfect harmony of music and life," Kakyo greeted her with a tune on his musical instrument. "You come to hear me play to the rhythms of the waters?"

"I came to find a friend…any friend," Kotori said as she sat next to him. "I can't seem to stop this dream, and I was feeling so lonely."

"Eh? Dream you say? What dream you talk about?"

"This dream…this beach. It's different, nothing like the last time I met you…" she scanned his newfound hairdo. "When you didn't have those big pipes on your head."

"Pipes?" he turned to her with a frown. "Pipes you say?! This is an intricate piece of coiffure, and it's my new look from now on, thank you very much!"

"Eh…why?"

Kakyo sighed as he relinquished his ukulele and his exotic accent. "My other hairdo was becoming annoying, that's why." He folded his arms in a humph. "You think someone would brush my hair while I sleep in that cramped room all day! Even if I dream, I can still feel my beautiful locks rotting away…so _this_ was my only option." He pointed at his head.

"I see, but…"

"Oh Hokuto, oh Hokuto…" Kakyo continued to play the ukulele. "There's no place I'd rather go to, than with my uku out with you. Lingering on the hard sand dunes, waiting for your love and your prunes. I'd play till the sunset beyond the horizon…" He raised his voice. "_`Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi, Lawe mai i ko papa he`e nalu!" _

Kotori raised her brows. "You have a surfboard?"

"Flying by on Kakyo's roller coaster ride!" he paused to stop himself from blushing. "Yah….I wish."

"So you still think about her, huh?" Kotori gave a sad smile.

"Are you kidding? How many times do you think I've had fantasies of myself getting laid?" Kakyo grumbled. "It's no use, she's not coming back. There's no hope for me…just gonna end up as the damn 40 year old virgin."

"You're forty??"

Kakyo gave her a strange face. "You're obviously too stupid to get the joke, huh?"

"Oh…" Kotori blushed as she turned her face to the ocean. "Kakyo-chan, why are we here? Is this place part of your dream?"

"It was…until _that _happened." He pointed above towards the blinding sky.

Kotori followed his finger and gave a loud gasp. The transparent clouds had parted to give sight to a large floating cross where her own self was struggling against the tight chords tied around it. The image above the cross, however, had turned vague and highly obscure, preventing her to see what it was that was causing her clone pain.

"That's me? I mean…Kamui? I mean…" Kotori started to panic. "But how? And why---"

"Apparently whatever that's going on over there is preventing you to awaken, which let me add, is a bad thing 'cause if you stay here too long, you'll most likely die like me," Kakyo said.

"What? But…but isn't there a way to---"

"Get back?" Kakyo finished before he grabbed Kotori by the shoulders. "Of course there is, but I can't tell you unless you do a little thing for me."

Kotori felt a bit uncomfortable at his sudden domineering expression, but knowing that Kakyo had been her only imaginary friend all this time, she couldn't possibly say no. Her incredibly naïve personality just wouldn't allow it.

"Of course, Kakyo-chan, anything."

"Kotori…" His lips trembled violently before he let it out. "Please sleep with me!"

A few seconds of an awkward silence followed as Kotori blinked her eyes rapidly at him. However, the answer came even before Kakyo could forcefully make her speak.

"Sure!"

His eyes brightened. "You will?!"

"Like a sleepover, right?"

Kakyo let out a loud frustrated scream. "Gah!! you stupid little---" he looked back at her. "No, silly fish, I meant…you know…"

"I…do? Wait…oh…" Kotori finally got the gesture through her thick skull. "Oh, but Kakyo-chan, I can't possibly do that!"

"But why not?" he continued. "Look at me! I can never sleep with a real woman ever again! I've got nobody in this god forsaken world except you!"

"But what about those other dreamseers you told me about?"

"You mean the crybaby and the hoe? I rather not go there."

"But I already have a lover! And he's out there waiting for me so we can get married and---"

"Kamui doesn't give a shit about you!"

Kotori gasped. "What? Yes he does!"

"Well he's got a very funny way of showing it! Wonder what he'd do if he didn't like you."

She gasped again. "You have been spying on our personal lives?"

"No kidding, what else do you expect me to do here all day?"

Kotori stood up with a very indistinct frown and put her hands on her hips. "Kakyo-chan, you are being very mean today. Kotori Monou does not like getting angry at others, but she will if she must. And you will _not _like me when I'm angry."

"I don't like you already, thanks."

Kotori was about to talk back, or in her case, cry him a river, until a jolt of pain passed through her heart, making her bend over.

"It's coming…" she whimpered.

"So I can have sex with you then?"

"No!" Kotori responded in pain. "The hatred…the malice…in my heart. It's coming…growing…I can see it. My soul feels the evil of someone out in the real world. Someone who's not letting me go back to it."

"Nice piece of poetry, but it would sound so much soothing in my bed."

"I can sense it now…" Kotori looked up towards the illusion in the sky. "Something bad has gripped the body of which I was in, and its evil ways are forbidding me to see its face." She pointed at the hazy form behind the cross. "He put me in this dream…his spiteful emotions has caused this spiteful place to take form."

"Or it could be a sign of hope that I can finally lose my virginity."

"Kakyo-chan," she turned to him with concern. "You must send me back! My friends and family will be in real danger if I don't!"

"But I wanna rape youuu…" he broke into a pathetic cry.

Kotori immediately grabbed his cheeks and bore her hazel eyes into his cloudy ones, letting some trails of her long hair fall across his dreadlocks.

"Kakyo-chan, I promise the next time I come to your dream, you can use me all you want," she spoke with a hint of desperation. "Right now, I need to go back to where I belong."

Kakyo pouted at her offer. "You really promise?"

"I mean it," and with that, she left a small kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, fine," Kakyo sighed as he shot his palm out and grabbed her chest.

Kotori instantly started spazzing out as her face turned beet red. "Wha…what are you doing?! I thought we---"

"Shut up, woman, I'm giving you wings so you can get out of here."

And soon enough, a pair of pixie glass wings began to protrude from her back, and Kotori found herself being lifted off the hot sand.

"You better come back here, Kotori Monou, or I'll force Mr. Sandman to knock you out cold!" Kakyo waved his ukulele at her in warning.

"Okay, Kakyo-chan! Till then!" Kotori waved to him as she soared higher and higher.

And the dreaded illusion slowly started to fade away.

* * *

"FINALLY, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, SISTER!!"

"NOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" a wave of unified screams erupted through the place where the Seals and Harbingers had gathered.

"I want my mummy!!!" Kamui cried.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!!!!!"

And he swung the sword-like pole forward with great force, just enough to tear through Kamui's flesh and bones, until…

"Crap, my balls!" the dark Fuuma felt a restless sensation within him as he fell forward on his knees.

Kamui, who at this point, had finished reciting every prayer from every religious text imaginable, slowly opened his eyes and gazed in horror at how close the pole had come and halted in front of his chest. Just one inch away.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Kamui sighed nauseatingly.

"Look!" Karen pointed out at the Kamui of Earth who had doubled over in pain and was covering his face, relinquishing the pole and letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang.

Immediately, before anyone had time to question the sudden change of outcome, Fuuma pointed towards the cursed device in Seishirou's hands.

"Quick! Break the tape before he recovers!"

"Yes, Mr. Bossy," Seishirou shook his head as he raised the tape to smash it to the ground.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!"

The whole crowd turned to where the front door used to be, and saw with horror that it was none other than the Blockbuster storeowner.

"Great! I go to take a dump on the other side of town and I come back to find _this_," he thrust his hand out at the destructive sight. "And this is why I hate children!"

The skinny man trotted frustratingly towards the others as they all stared at him in awe, wondering how to explain the whole incident.

Seishirou thought he should speak. "Uh…kind sir…"

"Give me that," the man grabbed the tape forcefully from his hands and situated his glasses properly to take a closer look. "So this is the dreaded video tape that's been causing all this trouble …"

"Yeah, it made some of us switch bodies," Fuuma interjected.

"And someone here cracked up in the head," Satsuki pointed at Yuuto who was giving his teddy a piggyback ride.

"Don't forget me! I would have killed you by now if it weren't for this thing!" Seishirou pouted moodily at the storeowner.

"We need to destroy it before things get out of hand," Fuuma glared at him while others around him did the same. "We've got rotten lives to live you know."

"Destroy it? You think just breaking this apart would solve all your problems?" the man shook his head. "It's a good thing I got that emergency chopper from corporate or you'd all be messed up."

"You mean…" Seishirou continued. "We wouldn't have been able to turn back to our normal selves by shattering it to kibbles and bits?"

"Hell no, if it was that easy, I would have nothing to do with this plot."

"Yah, good thing we all listened to Sherlock here," Satsuki said sarcastically at Fuuma.

"In order to break the curse, you must chant the reversing spell…" The man looked at them. "which is found on the back of the cassette case.""

"Cassette case?" the others questioned altogether as each pair of eyes fell on Seishirou.

"Uh…." The Sakurazakamori scratched the side of his head nervously. "I think I accidentally threw that away."

"What?!!" Fuuma bellowed at him in Kamui's small form before the rest could reach for his skull. "How could you do such a stupid thing?!"

"But…but I couldn't help it! I'm an evil man who does evil things, and that was just part of my evilness!" Seishirou whined as he put his face on Subaru's shoulder.

"There, there, Sei-kun," the onmyoji patted the back of his head. "Subaru loves your evilness."

"Oh come on, there must be another way!" Fuuma turned to the storeowner. "What about believing in yourself or…or accepting your new identity to accept yourself?"

"Or a fortune cookie? I remember it being useful in some movie," Sorata pondered.

The man shook his head. "This aint no _Freaky Friday_, boy, either the spell or you're all screwed."

"I've asked this once and I'll ask it again," Kamui slid down the large pole in Kotori's frail body, finding the incapability of landing swiftly with his powers quite irritating. "…What the hell is up with Blockbuster and these fuckin' video tapes?"

"Kamui!" Fuuma screamed in delight as Kotori in his own body tried to land with ease, but found herself toppling back on her butt. "And Kotori?"

"I'm back, Onii-chan!" she rushed to her brother and flung her big arms around his dainty shoulders. "The evil man of darkness is gone now! I was able to get back to the real world again!"

"Wonderful…but of course nobody bothered to untie me so I just chewed my way out," Kamui said as he spatt some of the wire material to the side. "So what is this about some spell?"

"The spell of the great witchdoctor from the tribal grounds in Africa, doomed to doodoo some voodoo on innocent Asians," the storeowner whispered menacingly as the atmosphere became oddly dark and eerie. "To play with your crude sexes and private disorders, destroy the very title of your homogeneity. 'Never again shall you be the one you once were, but be the one you most fear!' That's what he told me when I happened to come across him on my honeymoon."

"Soooo…this was all just a rotten conspiracy of a cracked up douchebag?" Kamui grumbled. "And what does this cassette have to do with it, I wonder?"

"Aha, that's the thing, isn't it?" the man cackled in delight. "The power of technology, the easiest way of accessing the minds of the youth. The video tape was the fastest way to spread his evil deed on modern civilization."

"And you brought it here?" Fuuma frowned at him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Revenge!" the man thrust out his fist. "On every younger generation who wants to take down analog to spread digital technology!"

"As an expert on the cyber world, I just have to say that you clearly have to get over yourself," Satsuki said as she folded her hands.

"Well, at least Seishirou-san is on your side, sir," Kotori gave a sweet smile at the mastermind of analog collusion. "He may not have paid his late fee, but he didn't go for the new techy thingies."

"Uh…that's not something to smile about, Kotori," Fuuma sighed.

"But she's right though…" Seishirou continued. "All the good ol' cheesy horror flicks with crappy resolution are in these old cassettes I found here."

"Well the next time you rent a movie, you better not do it behind our backs!" Satsuki pointed at Seishirou. "We're ordering it online from now on, and I'll be watching your every move!"

"Yeah! We'll be jeepers creepers on Sei-chan from now on, teddy!" Yuuto giggled.

"Uh…I don't want to be the one to point out the off topic-ness, or the fact that half of us have nothing to say in all this," Arashi continued. "But since we don't have the cassette case, and there's no other way to reverse the curse, does that mean that we have to physically go to Africa and get the witchdoctor to remove it for us?"

"Wow, someone's actually smart here," the man said.

"That's 'cause I always pick the know-it-all smarty pants," Sorata chuckled as he placed his arm around her shoulder, only to be removed with a hard pinch on the skin.

"Wait, Africa? Now? You gotta be kidding me!" Fuuma rubbed his temples frustratingly. "You mean all this time we've been switched up like this, it was all to take a hike to the unknown regions of that continent?"

"Hey, I'm fine with that. You think I wanna stay in Tokyo and deal with the end of the world shit?" Kamui said eagerly. "Different body or not, that dreamseer bitch can hack my brain again if I don't have an excuse to get outta here."

"Alright! I guess we're all going to Africa then!" Sorata chirped in excitement.

"Yipee, a vacation! Inuki will be so excited!" Yuzuhira chirped.

"I must say, I always wanted to do an article on the ludicrous minds of witchdoctors," Seiichirou smiled at Karen. "And you can get some erotic dance tips from the tribal women there."

"Onii-chan, where's Africa?" Kotori tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Woah, ditch my comfort zone and enter a world without technology? I think not!" Satsuki snorted in ultimation. "You can take Kazuki and Yuuto though, they'll feel right at home."

"Ahhh, Sei-kun in lion skin…" Subaru sighed dreamily as he held on to his lover's arm.

"Does this mean we're having a sequel?" Seishirou grinned with positive thoughts.

The head warlord of the former Blockbuster witnessed the abrupt rise in their gaiety and protruded a small smirk. "Look at you kids, getting excited over going to Africa, thinking you'll all get your bodies and personalities back and have a gay ol' time afterward," his smirk disappeared. "But there isn't going to be an Africa, because I got this…" And with a quick dive into his enlarged trouser pocket, he pulled out the forsaken cassette case that was the answer to all the doodoos of voodoos.

"What the hell?!" Kamui was the first to react. "_You_ had the case all this time?!"

"Oh no! NO sequel!" Seishirou cried.

"But how?" Fuuma said as everyone else pondered the same question.

"Easy, your friend here switched the real case with another before renting the tape few weeks back," the man continued. "I found this carrying the twenty-four hour Christmas special of teletubbies instead. Could have told you earlier, but I take amusement in your pains."

"Well if it didn't say rated M for mature, I wouldn't have switched it in the first place," Seishirou pouted moodily to himself.

"Perfect, so we got the case, and we got the tape, can we please get this over with so I can pretend this never happened?" Satsuki tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine, then I want everyone who watched this video to join hands and---"

"What?" Kamui blurted out in anger. "I aint holding nobody's---"

"Kamui, Kamui! Hold mine, hold mine!" Kotori grabbed his palm before he could carry his small legs towards her older brother.

"You're lucky you look like Fuuma right now…" Kamui grumbled.

"Alright, everyone ready?" the man scanned each forsaken X character who had the pleasure of being someone else for some elapsed time and landed his eyes on the last figure. "Sorry, the bear can't be in the ritual."

"Awwwww," Yuuto said as he threw teddy towards Kazuki.

"Okay, now that you've all bonded with brotherly love, when I give the word, I want you to read the text on this case at the same time, put your left foot in and your right foot out, and do the hokie pokie, got it?"

Several nods and snorts followed.

"Here it is," and the man held up the forsaken case where the ancient words were scribbled in an extremely small font, capable of being read only through intense squinting. But the time had come to end the insane torture caused by the little viewing device, the little critter that had changed the lives of our beloved X folks. And to think it all started after Kamui, Kotori, and Fuuma watched a horror film one rainy day.

And so they squinted, and opened their mouths to chant some illegal mantra before---

"Oh wait! Wait!" the man quickly grabbed the actual videotape and stuck it under Seishirou's shirt. "I almost forgot that someone has to hold this so the curse can channel through your hands and go back to its original source."

So apart from the brief interruption, the process went through just as it was planned. They recited the text, as slowly and simultaneously as possible.

"_The doodoo of voodoo's got nothing on the mega X switcharoo."_

And then it happened, with a swish and a flick, just like before, the slow trail of the mystical light erupted out of Seishirou's shirt and made its way around and around the band of victims. The others not affected by the magic witnessed the breathtaking event, ooooo-ing and ahhhhh-ing in every chance they got.

"Oooooeee, that tickles!" Seishirou giggled as the glowing strands slithered up his torso and down the arms of his fellow companions.

Within seconds, the light formed a massive tornado around Kamui, Kotori, Fuuma, Seishirou, and Yuuto, and swirled up towards the horizon, carrying them a few inches off the ground and wringing them like soft toys from side to side. The sight was indeed spectacular, quite better than the special effects in a cheesy fantasy. It was much to prevent the dark plot of X/1999 from plunging further into a rotten tragedy…with the whole glittery lightworks metaphorizing good news and all.

But happiness and gaeity had no role in this series, and even with the slight disruption in their unfortunate, so called "foreordained" destiny, the X characters knew that this momentous event brought the end of their break, and they would be forced to go back to their tragic emo lives.

And that meant more blood, destruction, and death by cherry blossom petals.

So back to our whimsical friends, the light had now begun to fade, leaving the cursed victims in a deformed position on the ground. A cool breeze swept past the witnesses and made its way under Seishirou's shirt, allowing him to until with a loud pop, the video tape shot out onto the ground, wielding a large crack etched down the middle.

"Woah…now that was some freaky shit…" Sorata whispered to himself.

Subaru instantly rushed to his dear love, bending over to pull Seishirou in his arms. "Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Talk to me, are you alright?"

Seishirou only managed a mumble.

"What now, my love?"

The Sakurazakamori opened his eyes and gave an evil smirk. "Oh, Subaru, I hate you so much I can just kill a baby seal."

Subaru chirped in glee. "Yeah! My assassin is back again!"

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sorata walked forward as Fuuma, Kotori, and Kamui slowly opened their eyes.

The dainty figure of Kamui Shirou sat up as it blinked several times at Sorata, protruding a big grin on its face.

"Oh…Kotori feels much better now!" it spoke in a feminine tone.

"OH NO! IT DIDN'T WORK!!" Sorata and the other Seals gasped in horror. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO---"

"Relax, you guys," the feminine voice switched to that of the real Kamui Shirou. "It's me, you gullible morons."

"Kamui, that was not funny," Arashi put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, can't you all take a joke? You all fell for it right?" Kamui waited for them to laugh, but their frown gave way to their seriousness. "Jesus Christ, can't we get some humor in this show?"

"Ah, so refreshing to have my body back," Fuuma got up and gave a long stretch. "No one's calling me a shorty now."

"And I can finally pee again!" Kotori smiled in relief at her brother. "Honestly, I never figured out how to use your---"

And so, as expected, they all went back to their original sappy selves, thanking the storeowner for his help, if not for his devious scheme that started the whole chaos.

"No problem, it's what I do to help some confused strangers in need, and boast the awesomeness of analog video of course," the man flashed a grin. "And now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and take this tape back to corporate to maul other victims in Japan."

"Now there goes the greatest antagonist that ever lived," Fuuma admired the departure of their greatest foe that had managed to manipulate with their destiny. And of course, the witchdoctor who had created the curse in the first place. But he was in Africa somewhere, so no one cared about him.

"Hey Yuuto," Kazuki approached the water master with his precious bear. "Does your mind still long for your cotton stuffed friend?"

"Teddy bear?" Yuuto gave the thing an odd look. "Really Nataku, what do I look like, a three year old?"

"Oh…" Kazuki said as he hugged the stuffed bear close to his chest. "It's okay, little one, it will just be you and me from now on."

Satsuki gave a long sigh. "Well I'm glad that's over….now it's time to do battle!" and with that, she flicked out her cyber powers while Yuuto and Kazuki joined her side.

"Battle?" Kamui sighed as his fellow Seals put themselves in battle position. "But I'm le tired."

"Noooo, Sei-kun," Subaru's lips trembled as Seishirou left him to go back to Satsuki.

"You're still my bitch, Subaru-kun," he said from behind his teammates. "I just love torturing you this way."

"Really, this is not even the right place or time," Fuuma said as he slowly pushed Kotori towards the exit. "Come on, Kotori, let's go home."

"Aww, but onii-chan, I want to stay with your friends!"

"Sorry…uh, we're gonna be a little busy with…uh…quidditch tournament."

But a whip of silk cloth quickly shot forward and grabbed Kotori by the waist, hoisting her up above the ground before Fuuma could stop her.

"Kazuki! What are you doing?" Fuuma yelled at him.

"Don't pretend to be innocent, you know we have to do our job," Satsuki continued. "Now come to the dark side before your precious sister gets dicapitated."

"As if I don't already do that myself in a few days!" Fuuma grumbled back. "At least cover her eyes and ears so she doesn't know what we're doing."

"Come on, Kamui, clearly they're not going to spare us this time," Sorata nudged the dragon of heaven.

"Ugh…and I was looking forward to a nice nap…without worrying about getting my tits squashed under my weight," Kamui gave a loud yawn. "Fine then…bring it, you little bastards."

So with the exception of Kotori, who was tied in the back with her eyes and ears covered, the dragons of earth and heaven were prepared for a major face off. It was one they were expecting for a long time, and now that their short dilemma was painstakingly solved, they were ready to raise another dilemma in their hands.

Yes, a typical day had once again returned to our beloved victims of X/1999.

Let the bloodbath begin!

* * *

**Oh no, no sequel! But one more chapter to go!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
